A pesar de todo
by immature-girl
Summary: Se aman y eso es todo lo que importa, ¿Pero que sucede cuando el amor no es suficiente? CAPÍTULO 15 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A pesar de todo**

Holas!! Acá les traigo otro fic. Tal vez lo deje como one-shot pero si les gusta(y mi cerebro se pone a trabajar -_-) lo voy a hacer de mas de un capítulo.

Pareja: NejixTenten

Advertencia: Por ahora ninguna… Les haré saber en su momento.

Ah! Va a haber menciones de Sasusaku y Shinokiba…por ahora solo eso

Resumen: Se aman y eso es todo lo que importa, ¿Pero qué sucede cuando el amor no es suficiente?

Naruto no me pertenece,le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*********************************

-Neji. Neji,despierta-

-¿Qué sucede Tenten?-Le preguntó somnoliento. Había vuelto de una misión complicada y estaba muy cansado. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos.

-¿Me amas?- Al escuchar estas palabras abrió los ojos confundido y se encontró con los de Tenten mirándolo fijamente.

-¿A qué viene es pregunta?-

-Es que… ¿Hace cuanto estamos juntos en secreto? Ya pasaron seis meses y nadie lo sabe. Te rehúsas a decirle a nuestros amigos lo nuestro,y hace que me pregunte… ¿Qué somos?¿Soy tu novia,o solo soy la estúpida de tu compañera de equipo que aceptó acostarse contigo para tu diversión personal? Si es así,estoy cansada Neji. Sabes que te amo y si no sientes lo mismo.., terminemos. No quiero seguir sufriendo pensando que solo soy un juguete con el que juegas cuando se te da la gana-Al fin lo había hecho. Le había dicho todo lo que venía rondando por su mente los últimos días. Le dolía decírselo,pero si en verdad todas las noches que pasaron juntos fueron un juego para él,no podía seguir a su lado por mucho que lo amara.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-Las palabras de Tenten lo dejaron en shok. Jamás pensó que se sintiera así,aunque no podía culparla. Desde el momento que se dieron su primer beso le hizo prometer que mantendrían su "relación" en secreto. Por supuesto no fue porque no la quisiera,al contrario,la amaba. Lo hizo porque sabía lo que pasaría si la gente los veía juntos. Tarde o temprano la noticia llegaría a los oídos de su tío Hiashi y los siguientes en enterarse serían los líderes del clan…. Y no podía permitir que eso pasase. No si quería estar con Tenten.

-Oh,claro que si. Mira,luego de que Sasuke volvió se le declaró a Sakura,no enseguida,pero lo hizo. No pasaron ni dos meses cuando Shino y Kiba admitieron que eran homosexuales y estaban en pareja,y a ti,Neji,ni se te cruza por la cabeza comentar que salimos juntos… Asi que sí,yo diría que hablo muy en serio-Le confirmó Tenten. Nunca la había visto tan enojada y decepcionada a la vez.

-De acuerdo-Había llegado el momento de sincerarse con ella,después de todo,se lo debía-Yo si te amo Tenten,no eres solo un juego para mí. Cada noche que pasamos juntos me hicieron inmensamente feliz,y no las cambiaría por nada-Hizo una pausa para notar como la mirada de su compañera pasaba de tristeza a felicidad-El problema es el clan Hyuuga. No serían capaces de aceptar una relación entre uno de sus miembros y alguien… como tú.

-¿Eso qué significa?¿Que no estoy a tu altura?-Cuestionó con un deje de enojo.

-No para la cabecilla del clan. Por mucho que te ame,y aunque piense que eres perfecta,ellos no opinarían lo mismo. No les interesa el amor,solo les importa el honor del clan y creen que para conservarlo deben comprometer a sus miembros con gente importante que tenga un alto estatus social-

-Neji… no lo sabía,lo siento mucho-La castaña se sentía culpable. Lo había tratado injustamente y ni siquiera consideró que al ser parte del clan mas prestigioso de Konoha pudiera tener problemas por salir con alguien como ella.- Tienes razón. No podrían ni pensar en darnos una oportunidad,y lo entiendo. Es decir,mírame. No tengo clase,no me visto apropiadamente,tampoco tengo un apellido… No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti.- Esto último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza,bajando la mirada. No era capas de mirarlo a los ojos y ya no podía aguantar el llanto.

-No digas eso- La tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos-No me importa lo que piensen,tu vales mas que cualquiera de las chicas que escojan. Ninguna de ellas será capaz de conocerme como tu lo haces. Eres la única que sabe todo sobre mí,lo que pienso,como me siento, sin necesidad de decirlo con palabras. Sin ti… mi vida estaría vacía,al igual que mi corazón antes de conocerte-Mientras hablaba,Tenten no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro,pero esta vez de felicidad-Por favor,no llores. No me gusta verte así- Le dijo mientras secaba sus mejillas suavemente con su dedo.

-Te amo-Susurró la castaña.

-También yo-Y con eso la besó lenta y tiernamente,demostrando que nuca permitiría que los separasen,sin importar nada.

-Lamento haberte despertado-Se disculpó Tenten al terminar el beso-mejor volvamos a dormir.

Nej asintió y rodeó su cintura con un brazo,atrayéndola hacia él.

-Te prometo que todo se resolverá-Susurró suavemente en su oído.

-Lo sé-Confirmó-Confío en ti.

*************************************************

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si.. n.n

Dejen reviews y háganme saber si les gustaría conti…

Nos vemos! **Immature-girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A pesar de todo**

Hola!! Al final cumplí,acá les traje la conti ^^ Espero que les guste..

Pareja: NejixTenten

Advertencia: Algo que deben saber antes de leer este capítulo… Lo sé,me quedó algo corto y también se que hay bastantes cosas inconclusas...,pero no se preocupen,todo se resolverá en los siguientes capis. Ah! Todo esto ocurre dos meses después de la charla que tuvieron Neji y Tenten (cap.1).

Resumen: Se aman y eso es todo lo que importa, ¿Pero qué sucede cuando el amor no es suficiente.

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de Masashi Kishimoto.

***********************************

-Tenten,espera- Debía detenerla. No podía permitir que todo acabase de esa forma.

La castaña se detuvo,de espaldas,y dijo con voz temblorosa-Lo lamento. En verdad lo siento Neji,pero… No podemos seguir así. Lo mejor para ambos será terminar esto… esto que nunca empezó.

El Hyuuga se había quedado sin habla… No entendía lo que ocurría ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera?

-Pero...,al menos dime porque- Suplicó resignado.

Su compañera se mantuvo en silencio,pero podía ver que,aunque intentara ocultarlo,temblaba incontrolablemente,probablemente a causa del llanto. De repente,su cuerpo se quedó estático y su cabeza se inclinó hacia un costado,mirándolo de lado,mas no directamente a los ojos. Pudo observar que sus ojos chocolate,usualmente llenos de vida y alegría,ahora se encontraban apagados,vacíos,como si su chispa se hubiera extinguido.

-Sólo.. no podemos seguir con esto. Tarde o temprano tendríamos que aceptar que nuestro destino nunca fue estar juntos. Podemos intentar cmbiarlo,ignorarlo,o lo que sea,pero al final íbamos a darnos cuenta que no valía la pena. Te amo,eso nunca cambiará,pero… continuaré con mi vida y encontraré a alguien más. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo…-Al terminar,no pudo reprimir un sollozo. Sabía que era lo mejor para él,y aunque sufriría por un tiempo,luego se repondría. Aunque no estaba del todo segura… ya no podía hacer nada. La decisión había sido tomada,y el no tenía porque enterarse de sus razones…

_No tiene porque enterarse… de nada _pensó tocándose el vientre,mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Adiós Neji-Y con eso se marchó,dejando al Hyuuga confundido,sorprendido y con el corazón destrozado.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Los últimos meses,luego de hablar con Tenten y explicarle las costumbres del clan,habían sido bastante tranquilos. Continuaron con su rutina de siempre,nadie excepto ellos (y Hinata,a la que Neji accedió contarle luego de las constantes súplicas de su novia. No le había parecido muy buena idea,pero no podía negar que Hinata-sama era el tipo de persona a la que se le podía confiar cualquier cosa) sabía de su relación,pero el ojiperla se encargó de demostrarle siempre lo mucho que la amaba,a pesar de todo. Ella,por otra parte,entendía perfectamente la posición en la que su novio se encontraba y estaba de acuerdo en mantener su amor en secreto. Entonces.. ¿Por qué cambió de postura tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué sólo..,lo abandonó?

Miró al cielo. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Lo mejor sería volver a la mansión,dormir un poco y despejarse. Ya se encargaría mañana de pensar en el porque de el repentino cambio de Tenten… Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que cambiara de parecer tan repentinamente,ella no era así. Lo mejor sería investigar todo con calma..,y también hablar con Hinata-sama,de seguro ella sabía algo…

_Te amo Tenten... volveremos a estar juntos. Lo prometo._

***************************

Lo sé,lo sé,no sólo es corto,sino también triste :(

Pero les prometo que para el próximo cap se los voy a recompensar. Lo voy a hacer mas largo y voy a explicar todo lo posible de lo que quedó colgado… sino lo divido en dos capis.

Ah! Y por si no les quedó claro… Tenten está embarazada de Neji! :D

Nos vemos… Los quiero! **Immature-girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A pesar de todo**

Hola! En verdad lamento mucho la tardanza,pero en la escuela nos dan demasiada tarea,no me queda tiempo para nada T_T Igual hice mi mayor esfuerzo con el capi,espero que haya quedado masomenos bien u.u

Este capítulo abarca los sucesos ocurridos desde el 1º día después de lo ocurrido en el capítulo uno hasta el 2º día. No voy a hacer todo día por día,sólo en este caso porque recién empieza el flashback,y así poder explicar bien la situación.

Espero que lo disfruten!

(Aclaraciones de Neji)

-Diálogo-

***************************************

_¿Qué nos pasó Tenten?¿Cómo terminamos así?..._

****Flashback-2 meses atrás**** **Pov Neji**

-Tenten despierta-Susurré suavemente en su oído. Se ve hermosa cuando duerme,con todo su cabello alborotado y esa expresión de paz en su rostro. Parece un ángel….

-Mhh… no quiero-Se quejó con un ligero tono juguetón en su voz. Odiaba levantarse temprano,era imposible sacarla de la cama cuando nos tocaba entrenamiento.

-Vamos Tenten,va a hacerse tarde-Genial,ahora paresco su padre. No es que me moleste,pero… puede ser muy terca cuando se lo propone.

-Cinco minutos más…-

-No,ahora-Ordené autoritariamente

Abrió sus ojos bruscamente,mirándome de manera acusadora-Eres malo-Dijo haciendo un puchero. Dios,amo cuando actúa así,parece una niña pequeña… se ve adorable.

-Lo sé,y tu eres una inmadura-Confirmé mientras sonreía de lado y depositaba un beso n su nariz. Sonrió ante mi gesto. Sé cuanto le gusta que actúe así,que me deshaga de mi capa de frialdad y saque mi lado tierno (que según ella poseo)… y por ella yo haría eso y mucho más.

De repente,cambió su sonrisa por una más juguetona y provocadora-Neji,sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo pero pensaba darme un baño y..,me preguntaba si,para ahorrar tiempo,te gustaría bañarte conmigo-Preguntó de forma picarona e inocente a la vez.

-En realidad.. no es mala idea. Además,no podría negarme a tan hermosa dama. No sería muy cortés de mi parte- Accedí siguiéndole el juego.

-Jajjaja,como digas-Se levanto de la cama (sólo con la ropa interior puesta)y fue directo hasta el baño-No te tardes… -Añadió dirigiéndome una mirada llena de lujuria.

Luego de dos minutos de espera,salté de la cama y me dirigí con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba Tenten. Abrí sigilosamente la puerta que nos separaba para encontrarme con la imagen mas hermosa que vi en mi vida. Ahí estaba ella,metida en la bañera llena de espuma (y en una posición que no deja mucho a la imaginación,vale mencionar) con su cabello suelto y desordenado. Necesitaba hacerla mía de inmediato,no podría aguantar mucho más.

-Tardaste bastante. El agua esta casi fría-Dijo con picardía.

-Entonces mejor me apresuro-Aprisioné sus labios en un beso lleno de deseo,mientras me metía en la bañera con ella. Puedo sentirla temblar ligeramente debajo de mí mientras deposito cortos besos en su cuello,descendiendo hasta sus senos.

-Neji-Logró articular entre suspiros-Recuerda que debemos ir a entre… -

-Creo que pueden esperar unos quince minutos. Tu empezaste con éste juego,y no nos iremos hasta terminarlo-Añadí para luego volver a aprisionar sus labios en otro profundo beso e introducirme dentro de ella.

Por kami,Tenten si que podía conmigo. Jamás me habría permitido llegar tarde a un entrenamiento,pero con ella… es tiempo bien gastado.

-¡Oh mis queridos pupilos,al fin llegan,estábamos tan preocupados!-

-Así es,en especial por ti Neji,siempre llegas a tiempo,no como Tenten que acostumbra llegar tarde-

-¡Oye!-Golpe para Lee. Creo que debería aprender cuando cerrar la boca.

-Au,eso dolió-Se quejó con cascaditas en los ojos.

-A propósito ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y por qué vienen juntos?-Tras esta pregunta hata Lee dejó de lado su dolor para mirarnos con curiosidad.

-Yo me retrasé porque Hiashi me mandó a llamar,asuntos del Clan-Hice una pequeña pausa para mirar fugazmente a Tenten,y pude notar como bajó su mirada con tristeza,aunque sólo duró un segundo-Mientras venía para acá me la encontré a Tenten y continuamos juntos. Por su parte… Bueno,no es de llegar muy temprano que digamos,de seguro se quedó dormida- Respondí de manera fría e indiferente. Ante mi comentario pude notar como hacía un puchero de disgusto y fruncía un poco el ceño. Casi me resultaba imposible no sonreír ante ese gesto.

-De acuerdo,entonces no perdamos más tiempo. ¡Lee tú vienes conmigo,hoy daremos 500 vueltas a Konoha saltando la cuerda!- Típico de nuestro Sensei *Gotita estilo animé por parte de ambos*

-¡Fantástica idea Gai Sensei! ¡Pero para hacerla aún mejor sugiero que lo hagamos saltando la cuerda con un solo pie!- *Caída estilo animé por parte de ambos*

-Estupenda idea Lee. ¡Ese es el poder de la llama de la juventud!-

-Oh Gai Sensei-

-Lee-*imagen de un atardecer y un océano detrás*

-Gai Sensei-

-Lee-

-Gai Sens…-

-¡Y dejen de actuar como idiotas!-Gritó furiosa Tenten. Siempre era lo mismo,esos dos empezaban con sus estupideces de la llama de la juventud y Tenten intervenía para evitar que nos volvamos locos.

-Pero Tenten…-

-Nada de peros,!Ya váyanse!-

-Esta bien,tranquilízate. Vámonos Lee ¡Vamos hacia el atardecer!-

-Hai Gai Sensei-

Nos quedamos parados viéndolos partir hacia el atardecer (que apareció de la nada)mientras me preguntaba(y de seguro Tenten también)que habíamos hecho para merecer un equipo así…

-Mejor nos ponemos a entrenar-Sugirió mientras abría su pergamino. Asentí con la cabeza y activé el byakugan.

++++++++++++++++ 18 horas después (en la noche)

-Por kami,estoy exhausta-No paramos de entrenar en todo el día,a eso sumándole las rídiculas apuestas entre Lee y Gai,que ahora estaban entrenando en otra parte del bosque.

Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol para descansar,yo apoyado en el tronco y Tenten entre mis piernas,recostada en mi pecho. Se sentía tan bien estar así,viendo la luna,en paz,como si ninguno de nuestros problemas fuera importante… como si en verdad pudiéramos ser nosotros mismos,sin temor a ocultar nuestra relación ni tener que preocuparnos porque el Clan nos descubra y nos impida estar juntos…

-Ahí vienen-Le dije. Se levantó y se sentó a mi lado,no muy cerca.

-¡Muy bien queridos pupilos,el entrenamiento terminó por hoy! Lee,te espero mañana temprano. Neji,Tentenla Hokage me pidió que les avise que mañana quiere verlos en su despacho a las ocho en punto.

-Hai-Respondimos a la vez.

++++++++++++++++++++++A la mañana siguiente

-… esa es su misión,¿Alguna pregunta?-

-No-

-De acuerdo,partirán en dos horas. Mucha suerte-Hicimos una reverencia y nos retiramos de la habitación.

-¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en la entrada en..,no sé,hora y media?-

-Claro,como quieras. Intenta no llegar tarde-Me burlé.

-Cállate- Sonreí de lado y le bese la frente,lo que provocó que me sonría tiernamente y un ligero sonrojo aparezca en sus mejillas.

-Nos vemos luego-Se despidió antes de darme un corto beso en los labios.

-Hai-

*Fin Pov Neji* ++++++++Oficina de la Gondaime

-Bien hecho-

-Sabe bien que no estoy de acuerdo con esto. ¿Va a decirme de que se trata?-Exigió Tsunade molesta.

-No tengo porque hacerlo. De todos modos si lo hiciera tendría que estar seguro de que mis sospechas son ciertas,y no sólo basarme en lo que dicen mis instintos… -El hombre se mantenía impasible,excepto por sus ojos… sus perlados ojos que reflejaban crueldad…

***********************************

Mmhh… final misterioso. Sólo para dejarlo en claro,en el comienzo del capi,cuando Neji y Tenten… bueno hacen eso (o///o) ella queda embarazada,aunque todavía no lo sabe.

Prometo que el próximo capi va a ser más interesante,esta vez desde el punto de vista de Tenten ^^ y lo pondré lo más pronto posible u.u

Dejen reviews y digánme que les parece,en especial si tendría que recibir tomatazos por las partes de humor

+Pásense por mis otros fics:

It hurts- one-shot terminado

Alguien a mi lado-serie de one shots de distintas parejas,en progreso. De seguro hay alguno que les gusta n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**A pesar de todo**

Hola! Este capi lo terminé pronto gracias a las "mini vacaciones" de pascua,y hablando de eso,felices pascuas a todos!! :D Espero que el conejito de chocolate les haya llevado muchos huevitos de chocolate… y que no se hayan empachado

Dejando de lado mi locura,quiero aclarar que este capi está narrado desde el punto de vista de Tenten,y en una parte por mí (tranquilos,que está marcado).

Los personajes de este fic son marca registrada de Masashi Kishimoto,no me pertenecen.

Ahora si,al capi…

(Aclaraciones)

_pensamientos_

*********************************

_-No tengo porque hacerlo. De todos modos si lo hiciera tendría que estar seguro de que mis sospechas son ciertas,y no sólo basarme en lo que dicen mis instintos… -El hombre se mantenía impasible,excepto por sus ojos… sus perlados ojos que reflejaban crueldad…_

++++++++++++++++++++++ Pov Tenten

9:55. Demonios,se me hizo tarde. Neji va a molestarse,odia la impuntualidad. Corro lo más rápido que puedo,pero siento el cuerpo pesado… Si no me hubiera encontrado con Lee…

++40 minutos antes++

-Oh,vamos Tenten,no será mucho tiempo-

-Lee ya te dije que no,además tengo una misión con Neji y ya voy retrasada-

-Pero serán sólo cinco minutos,lo único que te pido es que dones un poco de sangre. Piensa en la gente que necesita transfusiones,que tal si yo la necesitara y muero porque no te tomaste unos pocos minutos para…-

-De acuerdo,de acuerdo,lo haré-Lee si que sabía como sacarte de quicio. No se ni para que me molesto en decirle que no,si de todos modos terminará convenciéndome de… lo que sea que me tenga que convencer.

-Llegas tarde-

-Hola a ti también-Lo besé en la comisura de los labios y me apoyé en un árbol para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Nada,sólo… me encontré con Lee,me convenció para que metan una aguja gigante en mi brazo-Me miró con confusión-Quería que done sangre-Aclaré.

-Claro. ¿Nos vamos?-

-Neji, ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces algo… no sé,más serio que de costumbre-

-Bueno,lamento decepcionarte,pero así es como soy y si no te gusta no es mi problema-

-No,lo que quise decir fue…-

-No me interesa,sólo cállate ¿quieres? Estoy cansado de escuchar tus lloriqueos- Ordenó con brusquedad. No entiendo porque se comporta así. Siento como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos,no puedo evitarlo,en verdad me duele verlo así.

-Como quieras- Intenté sonar lo más fría que pude y ocultar cuanto me afectaba,pero no pude evitar que una lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla. Le dí la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la aldea.

-Espera-Sentí como me tomaba de la mano y me atraía hacia su pecho,rodéandome con sus brazos-Lo lamento mucho,no quise tratarte así,sólo…-

-Está bien,no te preocupes-Le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Apoyó su mano en mi mejilla y utilizó el pulgar para secar mis humedecidos ojos,para luego unir sus labios con los míos en un beso lento y dulce.

-Neji-Dije cuando nos separamos-no me gustaría hacerte enfadar de nuevo,pero… quería saber que ocurrió para que te comportes así,no sé,tal vez tuviste algún problema con el Clan…- Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro antes de responder. Parece que fue algo serio.

-Cuando llegué a la mansión me encontré con Hinata,me dijo que había una reunión importante a la que debía asistir-Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y luego prosiguió- Lo que ocurrió fue…

++1 hora y ½ antes (narrado por mí)++

-Necesitamos hablar contigo. Tenemos algunas dudas y nos gustaría que… nos aclares un poco las ideas-

La reunión era en una sala grande,rectangular,con una mesa de la misma forma que ocupaba casi todo el espacio. En el extremo más próximo a la puerta estaba sentado Neji,con Hinata(que por ser la futura sucesora debía asistir a la mayor parte de las reuniones) y Hiashi a detrás de él junto a la puerta,en los laterales se encontraban los ancianos del consejo y en el otro extremo se situaba Takumi Hyuuga,el segundo al mando. El primero al mando,el principal cabecilla del Clan,Kaito Hyuuga no se había presentado,algo extraño ya que era un hombre muy responsable que no solía faltar a este tipo de "eventos".

-Claro,que quieren saber- Los miembros del consejo se miraron entre ellos antes de comenzar. Debían actuar de forma precavida,en especial si se trataba del prodigio del Clan. Ese chico si que les representaba un problema.

-Bueno… hemos notado que en los últimos meses difícilmente se te ha visto por la mansión. Antes solía estar aquí todo el día,ya sea entrenando o encerrado en tu recámara y ahora,difícilmente te quedas a dormir. Queremos saber que fue lo que cambió o más bien,quien fue la persona que te obligó a cambiar- Se formó un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. A pesar de que todos mantenían una expresíon serena y relajada,se podía notar la tensión el ambiente.

-Para empezar quiero dejar en claro que nadie me obligó a cambiar,yo soy perfectamente capas de tomar mis propias decisiones. Respecto a mi ausencia no hay ninguna razón en especial,sólo decidí volverme un poco más independiente del Clan,entrenando por mi cuenta en el bosque,y no vengo a dormir seguido porque suelo entrenar hasta muy tarde y me resulta más conveniente tomar allí una pequeña siesta para reponer fuerzas-Todo era perfecto. No parpadeó,ni tartamudeó,era la excusa perfecta. No por nada lo llamaban el genio Hyuuga.

-Oh claro,entendemos tu deseo de querer… liberarte-Dijo Takumi remarcando la última palabra,haciendo que el ojiperla frunciera ligeramente el ceño en señal de molestia-El asunto es que sabemos que no estás siendo sincero-Inevitablemente,sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Un segundo después,su rostro volvió a mostrarse serio como de costumbre,pero había sido demasiado tarde… su gesto ya había sido captado por los miembros de la junta.

-No se de que están hablando-Pudo ver como los ancianos se miraban entre ellos e intercambiaban miradas ecépticas.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes,no intentes negarlo-Prosiguió Takumi. Instantáneamente,dejó de mostrarse triunfante para volverse enfadado,tanto,que sus ojos destellaban una frialdad y una furia incontenibles-No has estado entrenando en el bosque,¡te has estado acostando con una cualquiera! Eso es una completa deshonra al Clan-

-¡Silencio! No permitiré que mi nombre sea ensuciado de esa manera-Intento calmarse antes de continuar. No le importaba en lo absoluto la maldita honra del Clan,ni su prestigio,lo que no podía soportar era que llamaran "una cualquiera" a Tenten-Si no tienen ninguna prueba,y estoy seguro de que no cuentan con ninguna,no veo el motivo por el cual armar todo este escándalo-

-Es cierto,no tenemos pruebas...-El ojiperla sonrío de lado con superioridad-Pero eso no significa que no hayan sospechas y eso es más que suficiente-La sonrisa de Neji se transformó en una mueca de desprecio-Puedes retirarte-

Se levantó y les dio la espalda dispuesto a salir de la habitación sin siquiera hacer una reverencia,cuando fue detenido por la voz de Takumi-Ah,y sólo para que lo sepas,en caso de que sí estés acostándote con una puta cualquiera-aclaró ponéndo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras,lo que causó que Neji apretara fuertemente sus puños y se hiciera daño con las uñas-y nosotros lo descubramos…-

-¿Qué?¿Me castigarán?-Inquirió con burla mirándolo sobre su hombro.

-No,no te castigaremos-Sonrió con crueldad antes de proseguir-Aunque claro,tu "amiga" no correrá la misma suerte-El ojiperla lo miró de manera desagradable unos instantes,para luego continuar su camino hasta la puerta,no sin antes mirar de reojo a Hinata,que lo veía con preocupación. _Lo mejor será que hable con ella cuando vuelva de la misión._

Cuando terminó de contarme lo sucedido me miró expectante,esperando que diga algo. Lo cierto es… que no sabía que decir-Neji,yo…-

-Escucha,entendería si quisieras que todo se terminara aquí,después de…- *plaf*(mi fantástico efecto de sonido XD. Fue una cachetada). Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos,en una mezcla de tristeza y enfado. Como podía siquiera pensar en eso.

-No puedo creer que digas eso. Como se te pasa por la cabeza que yo querría separarme de ti sólo porque los estúpidos líderes del Clan intentan asustarnos. Neji,no me importa lo que digan,yo te amo. Y nada va a cambiar eso-

-Tienes razón-Volvió a abrazarme,poniéndome un brazo en la cintura y otro en la espalda,atrayéndome lo más posible hacia el. Puedo sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo,su aroma,su corazón latiendo… Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre,sin tener que lidiar con los problemas que surgen a nuestro alrededor. – En verdad lo siento,no quise lastimarte- Nos separamos y me tomó del mentón para que lo mire directo a los ojos-Te prometo que pase lo que pase,seguiremos juntos. No importa como,así será-Me atrajo de nuevo hacia él y me besó dulce y profundamente,transmitiéndome seguridad,haciéndome saber que todo iba a salir bien. Y se que cumplirá con su promesa. Confío en el.

-De acuerdo-Dije cuando nos separamos-Será mejor que nos vayamos,se hizo bastante tarde-Asintió con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida de la aldea.

-Esperen-Volteamos para ver quien era y nos encontramos con un chico alto,de pelo castaño largo y ojos miel.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Neji.

-Soy Rui. La Hokage me mandó para que vaya con ustedes. Tengan-Nos extendió un pergamino en donde,efectivamente,Tsunade-Sama nos informaba que él nos acompañaría.

-Esta -Soy Tenten y el es Neji.

-Encantado-Saludó sin sonreir. Parece algo serio… me recuerda a Neji,más bien,a la forma de ser de los Hyuuga.

-Vámonos-

-Hai-Dijimos Rui y yo a la vez. Me adelanté para ir a la par con Neji,con Rui detrás nuestro. No sé porque,pero siento algo extraño en él… no le tengo mucha confianza. Tendré que hablar con Neji de esto,lo mejor será ser precavidos.

*************************************

Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capi va a comenzar la misión(y voy a decir de que se trata) y vamos a conocer un poco más al chico nuevo…

Dejénme reviews para saber que les parece ^^ y si tienen alguna recomendación o idea estoy dispuesta a escucharla.

+Pásense por mi otro fic:

Alguien a mi lado-4º pareja-NaruHina,5º pareja SasoDei


	5. Celos

**A pesar de todo**

Lamento muchomucho la tardanza! Estuve con mucho trabajo en la escuela y a eso se le mesclaron algunos problemas personales… Pero bueno,me esforcé y acá les traje la conti. Espero que les guste n.n

Ah,y respondiéndole a Alicia,creo que Hiashi si es el líder del Clan,aunque creo que hay otros miembros con más poder que el… la verdad no estoy segura De todos modos,sea el líder o no,en mi fic hagamos de cuenta que sí ^^u

Aclaración: El capítulo está narrado por mí.

_Pensamientos_

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,son propiedad del (cada vez menos querido) Masashi Kishimoto.

**********************************

_No sé porque,pero siento algo extraño en él… no le tengo mucha confianza. Tendré que hablar con Neji de esto,lo mejor será ser precavidos…_

********************************************

-Acamparemos aquí,continuaremos mañana a primera hora-Estaba anocheciendo y lo mejor sería detenerse y descansar un poco,para reponer fuerzas-Nos turnaremos para hacer guardia,primero yo,luego Tenten y después tú Rui-

-Hai-

-Iré a buscar algo de agua-Anunció Tenten enviándole una significativa mirada a Neji.

-Yo iré a buscar leña-Dijo entendiendo su gesto-Rui tu puedes armar las tiendas-

-De acuerdo-

Se alejaron del campamento,Neji siguiendo a Tenten,hasta que llegaron al río.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó confundido el ojiperla.

-Es… es sobre Rui. Mira,tal vez me equivoque,pero no creo que sea confiable-Le explicó con nerviosismo.

-No creo que haya de que preocuparse,después de todo,la Hokage lo mandó con nosotros-

-Si,pero…-

-Ey,ey-La tomó de los hombros y acercó su rostro al de ella-no te preocupes. No creo que haya algo malo con él,pero en caso de que así sea yo me encargaré. No permitiría que algo malo te pasara,lo sabes-Posó una mano en su mejilla y la acarició suavemente con el pulgar. Se inclinó para besarla peo algo lo detuvo-¿Por qué…?-

-No creo que sea buena idea-El Hyuuga frunció el ceño con molestia-Escucha,no te molestes,pero creo que lo mejor sería que actuáramos como si sólo fuéramos compañeros,¿De acuerdo?- Sabía que a Neji no le agradaría la idea,pero no tenía otra opción,debían ser cuidadosos.

-Claro,como quieras-Contestó con un toque de frialdad-Iré por la leña,tú encárgate del agua-Ordenó dándole la espalda y adentrándose en el bosque.

-Neji…-Demasiado tarde,ya se había ido. La castaña dio un largo suspiro… parece que la misión iba a ser un poco más complicada de lo previsto. Sacó unas botellas de su mochila y las llenó de agua.

_Tal vez debería disculparme. Si cree que Rui no es peligroso… Sólo espero que esté en lo cierto…_

+++++ En el bosque +++++

_Tal vez exageré un poco,no debí tratarla así… Lo mejor será que me disculpe._

-Ey,Neji-

-¿Rui? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada,ya terminé de armar el campamento y como no regresaban decidí salir a buscarlos-

-Oh,es que… no encontraba mucha leña seca,como llovió hace unos días aún está algo húmeda-

-Mh-Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos,un silencio algo incómodo-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Si,claro-Respondió mirándolo atentamente.

-Bueno,quería saber… ¿Tú y esa chica,Tenten… son sólo compañeros de equipo?-Preguntó sin cambiar su rostro imperturbable.

-Si,somos compañeros. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo así que creo que somos buenos amigos. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-Cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Es que… la verdad me pareció muy linda y bueno,ahora que se que no son nada… supongo que no hay nada que se interponga-Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Suerte con eso- ¿Así que sentía algo por **su** Tenten? Como se atreviera a tocarle siquiera un pelo iba a desear nunca haber nacido-Mejor vuelvo al campamento-

-¿Qué hay de la leña?-

-¿Puedes buscarla tú? Tal vez tengas más suerte-

-Si,claro…-No terminó de responder cuando notó que el Hyuuga ya se había ido.

+++++ En el campamento +++++

-Neji,que suerte que llegaste. Quería decirte que lo lamento,tal vez si estoy exagerando un poco con…-

No,no estás exagerando,por el contrario,tenías razón-Dijo con el semblante serio.

-¿La tengo? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan rápido?

-Es que… -Era su imaginación o Neji se había sonrojado un poco-Me lo acabo de encontrar y me confesó que siente algo por ti-Dijo todo de corrido pero la castaña logró entender cada palabra-

-… Jajjaja-

-Te estás riendo. Te digo que alguien siente algo por ti y tú sólo te ríes-Dijo con fastidio.

-Lo siento,lo siento-Se disculpó intentando contener la risa-Es sólo que nunca creí que podrías sentir celos por un chico que ni siquiera conozco y en el que nunca me fijaría…-

-No son celos,como si me importara,el es libre de hacer lo que quiera-Dijo bruscamente. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho al ver el rostro de Tenten. La había lastimado y todo por su estúpido orgullo-Discúlpame,no quise…-

-Está bien,no te preocupes-

-No,no está bien. Te hice daño-La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su pecho-Siempre lo hago. No quiero hacerlo,pero…-

-Se que no tienes la culpa. Creciste así,no pudiste evitarlo. Pero recuerda Neji,ya no estás solo,no tienes que protegerte siendo frío y orgulloso. No tienes que preocuparte porque te lastimen,sabes que jamás lo haría. Quiero que seas feliz,que seas libre… -Se soltó del abrazo y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Neji la miró a los ojos. Nunca iba a terminar de entender que hizo para merecerla,para que lo ame como lo hace-Te amo Tenten-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a sus labios. La castaña profundizó más el beso y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Ya traje la leña…-Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Se separaron y se alejaron un poco,como si nada hubiera pasado-Tenten,ya volviste-Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Antes de hablar,le lanzó una rápida mirada a Neji y pudo notar que estaba algo enojado. Iba a ser una larga misión –Si,ya volví. Lamento la tardanza,me distraje un poco…-

Rui iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Neji-Ahora que estamos todos creo que sería buena idea hablar de la misión- Perndieron la fogata y se sentaron en círculo a su alrededor.

-Aún no se que debemos hacer. La Hokage me mandó a llamar para que vaya con ustedes pero no me dijo de que se trataba-

-La misión consiste en ir hasta Suna. El kazekage tiene que darnos unos documentos importantes,hasta donde sabemos es para un acuerdo de paz entre todas las aldeas,por lo que después tenemos que ir a la aldea de las Rocas,a la aldea de las Nubes y a la de la Niebla. Cada uno debe firmar el acuerdo. Y… creo que eso es todo. Luego volvemos a Konoha y le entregamos los documentos a la Hokage. Supongo que lo más difícil de la misión no será hacer que firmen el tratado,se supone que el arreglo ya fue discutido,lo complicado será transportarlo de vuelta a Konoha ya que muchos Shinobis querrán quitárnoslo. Si llegáramos a perderlos sería una catástrofe- Explicó Tenten.

-De acuerdo,ya entendí. Gracias Tenten-

-No hay porque-

-Ah,y… la próxima vez que vayas a buscar agua,puedo acompañarte. Digo,para que no te distraigas y no tengamos que preocuparnos por si te sucedió algo-

-Em.. si,claro,porque no-Aceptó con una sonrisa fingida. Rui le devolvió el gesto y se fue a su carpa. Cuando terminó de cerrarla,el Hyuuga tomó a la castaña de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta llegar al comienzo del bosque.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Cuestionó Tenten molesta por la agresividad de su novio.

-¿Por qué le seguiste la corriente? ¿No pudiste decirle que eras capaz de ir sola? Creo que ya estás bastante grande como para necesitar un niñero,¿No te parece?-

-Neji,ya hablamos de esto,si vas a empezar de nuevo con tus celos…-

-No estoy celoso,sólo me molesta que mi novia se le tire encima al primero que se atraviesa en su camino-

-… Buenas noches Neji-Estaba cansada. Intentaba comprenderlo,entendía por todo lo que había pasado,pero… le gustaría que el también pusiera un poco de empeño y le demostrara cuanto la amaba,pero no así. Sabía que los celos de Neji se debían a lo que sentía por ella,pero… la lastimaba…

_Soy un idiota_-La vió alejarse hacia su carpa y luego de unos minutos,se dirigió a la suya.

-No soy celoso,sólo me molesta que mi novia…-

_Asíque es tu novia. Lo sabía… no saldrás de esta tan fácil Neji Hyuuga. Me encargaré personalmente d destruirte,de hacerte sufrir. Y que mejor manera que atacándote por onde más te duele…_

-Buenas noches Neji…-

************************************

Por si no entendieron bien el final,es la última charla que tuvieron Neji y Tenten,sólo que desde el punto de vista de… bueno,alguien que por ahora se mantendrá en secreto

Espero que les haya gustado,intentaré subir el próximo capi lo antes posible. Espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia.

Si tienen dudas,sugerencias o algo,no duden en decírmelo ^-^

+Si están aburridas/os dense una vuelta por éste one-shot:

El día en que nací- Es sobre la relación de Iruka con Naruto y como se conocieron.

Nos leemos! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A pesar de todo**

GomenGomenGomen! En verdad lamento mucho la tardanza. Ya sé que ésta excusa está algo gastada,pero es todo culpa de la escuela! En fin,para recompensarcelos en este capi puse algo de Shikatema (a los que no les gusta la pareja,si quieren pueden salteárslo )

_Pensamientos_

(acotaciones mias)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,son propiedad de (el cada vez menos querido) Masashi Kishimoto.

************************************************

_Así que es tu novia. Lo sabía… no saldrás de esta tan fácil Neji Hyuuga. Me encargaré personalmente de destruirte,de hacerte sufrir. Y que mejor manera que atacándote por donde más te duele…_

************************************************

++ Unas horas después ++

La castaña salió de su carpa perezosamete,refregándose los ojos. Estaba algo cansada,no había logrado conciliar el sueño y ahora le tocaba hacer guardia… la verdad no estaba del mejor de los ánimos para hacerla,pero bueno,era su responsabilidad… Se alejó un poco de las carpas y fue hasta la fogata que habían hecho anoche,tal vez podría calentarse un poco,hacía algo de frío. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó que había alguien haciéndole compañía.

-Hola- La saludó.

Tenten alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos perlados ojos viéndola con detenimiento-oh… hola Neji-

-Escucha Tenten… quería decirte que… -

-No-Lo cortó.

-¿No?-

-No quiero escucharte. No quiero oír tus disculpas Neji-

-Pero…-

-¡No! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Si te disculpas ahora pasará lo que pasa siempre. Me pides perdón,como una ingenua te digo que no hay problema y a los cinco minutos vuelves a hacer un comentario hiriente. Neji… necesito un tiempo. Necesito estar sola,necesito pensar,estar tranquila… dejar de fingir que todo está bien-Lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero el Hyuuga alcanzó a oírla perfectamente.

-¿Quieres… que terminemos?-Preguntó intentando ocultar su tristeza.

-… No. No quiero terminar. Sólo te pido un poco de tiempo-

-De acuerdo- _La estoy perdiendo… estando conmigo lo único que gana es dolor… no puedo hacerla feliz. Pero no puedo rendirme. La amo demasiado como para dejarla ir. Tenten… te prometo que no volveré hacerte sufrir… no volveré a permitir que derrames otra lágrima por mi. _

Avanzó hacia ella lentamente. Se puso en cuclillas (Tenten estaba sentada en el piso) apollando su frente contra la de ella. Cerró por un momento los ojos… quería conservar esa sensación,el contacto de su piel,su aroma,todo… tal vez no lo sentiría en mucho tiempo… Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que su compañera lo miraba,confundida. Se alejó un poco,lo suficiente como para verla con mayor claridad. Posó una mano en su mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar. Tenten cerró los ojos ante la caricia. Neji la miró,con una pequeña sonrisa asomandose en su rostro. Suavemente,depositó un beso en su mejilla y otro en la comisura de sus labios. La castaña abrió los ojos y lo miró con detenimiento… como le hubiera gustado perdonarlo y poder besarlo… no había pasado ni un día y ya ansiaba poder probar sus labios de nuevo.

-Nos vemos después… si necesitas algo avísame- Se enderezó y siguió de largo hasta su carpa.

-Claro… -

++ Dos días después ++

-Ya casi llegamos-Anunció Rui.

Finalmente,un poco más y estarían en Suna. Tenten estaba ansiosa por ver a Temari. Hacía un mes que no la mandaban a Suna,ni a su amiga a Konoha,asi que tuvieron que conformarse por hablar por carta. Neji,por su parte,quería encontrarse con Gaara. A pesar de que ambos son algo… callados y serios,tenían una buena relación.

Cuando estuvieron a tan solo unos metros lograron ver a dos figuras aguardándolos.

-¡Tenten!-La recibió la rubia emocionada.

-Temari,tanto tiempo-Se acercó a ella y se unieron en un abrazo.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Neji dirigiéndose al Nara.

-Tenía algunos asuntos que atender en Suna-Respondió restándole importancia.

-¿Asuntos como… Temari tal vez?-Pregunto Tenten suspicaz. Shikamaru y Temari se dirigieron una rápida mirada para luego voltear la cabeza hacia otro lado,avergonzados.

-Mendokusai… -Suspiró.

-Oh,casi lo olvido. El es Rui. La Hokage lo asignó a la misión con nosotros-Dijo Neji.

-Un gusto-

-Bien,mejor vamos yendo. Gaara quiere verlos lo antes posible,está muy interesado en los documentos y quiere hablar algunas palabras con ustedes al respecto-

-Hai-

++ En la oficina de Gaara ++

-Bueno,creo que eso es todo-Luegó de varias horas,el Kazejage terminó de aclarar todas sus dudas y firmó los documentos-Si lo desean pueden quedarse unos día,descansar un poco y luego continuar con su misión-

-Muchas gracias Kazekage-sama-Dijo Tenten.

-Por favor,sólo dime Gaara-No le gustaba que lo traten con tanto respeto.

-Gracias Gaara-

-Temari,muéstrales sus habitaciones por favor-

-Claro. Síganme-

-Shikamaru,¿podrías quedarte un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo-Antes de retirarse de la habitación,la rubia le lanzó una fugaz mirada al pelinegro. ¿De que querría hablarle su hermano?

El Nara se sentó frente al escritorio y miró al pelirrojo,esperando que hable.

-Escucha… viniste aquí hace ya dos días,según tu y mi hermana porque se hicieron buenos amigos,lo cual no me molesta. Lo que si me molesta…es que me mientan-Dijo con seriedad.

-Yo… no se de que está hablando-

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo Nara. Se muy bien que tu y mi hermana son más que amigos.

-Bueno… si,es cierto. Somos más que amigos-Ya no tenía sentido mentir,si Gaara lo sabía,con seguridad no se creería ninguna mentira que le dijera. De seguro lo mataría… _Mendokusai…_

El pelirojo se quedó unos momentos en silencio,sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su acompañante.

-Shikamaru… dijo finalmente- ¿La amas?

-¿Qué?-La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. En verdad no esperaba algo así.

-¿La amas?-Repitió pacientemente.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos,como si estuviera reflexionando,pensando,siempre seguido por la mirada atenta del Kazekage. Al cabo de unos segundos,los abrió lentamente y se asomó por sus labios una pequeña sonrisa-Temari…es la mujer más problemática que he conocido. Es terca,testaruda,enojona,orgullosa… es exactamente el tipo de mujer del que me estuve alejando toda mi vida. Pero… hay algo en ella que me cautivó desde el primer instante en que la conocí,en los exámenes Chunnin. Luego del ataque a Konoha y que ustedes se pasaran a nuestro bando comenzó a venir cada vez más y más a nuestra aldea como embajadora de Suna y yo siempre la recibía como escolta,por órdenes de la Hokage. El tiempo pasaba y nuestros encuentros pasaban de ser por obligación a ser por placer… el placer de estar juntos,de hablar,lo que fuera. Nos reuníamos en el bosque de mi Clan y nos acostábamos juntos a ver las nubes,que aunque al principio no le gustaba mucho luego se acostumbró-Hizo una pausa y tomó aire,para luego continuar-Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que… he llegado a conocer por completo a Temari,y no hablo sólo de cómo ella se muestra a las personas… hablo de cómo en verdad es,de su interior,sus sentimientos… todo. Y ella también lo sabe todo de mi. Así que respondiendo a su pregunta… no podría contestarle que la amo,porque la palabra "amor" no es suficiente para expresar lo que siento por ella.

-Shikamaru… puedo ver que lo que sientes por mi hermana es verdadero. Me enorgullece saber que eligió a alguien como tú para amar y confiarle su vida-Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Se podía ver lo mucho que quería a su hermana y lo feliz que le hacía que ella fuera feliz.

++ Con Temari y los otros ++

-Rui,Neji,ustedes dormirán en esta habitación-

-Arigato-Dijeron para luego entrar a la habitación y acomodar su equipaje.

-Tenten,tu dormirás conmigo… tenemos mucho de que hablar…-

-¿Segura? No me gustaría alejarte de Shikamaru,tal vez tenían "planes" para esta noche-Dijo de manera pervertida.

-Cállate-

Las chicas se pasaron la noche hablando,tomando algo (cofcofCERVEZAcofcof),en fin,poniéndose al día. Neji fue a hablar un rato con Gaara y luego lo dejó seguir trabajando y se fue a dormir. Rui ya estaba en su habitación acostado.

++ 5 de la mañana ++

-Ah… no debí tomar tanto-La rubia se levantó,intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su amiga,y salió de la habitación para ir al baño. El pasillo estaba algo oscuro,así que fue con cuidado de no tropezar. De repente,escuchó un ruido a su espalda. Se volteó e intentó enfocar la vista,tratando de ver algo,pero no logró vislumbrar nada,por lo que siguió su camino. No llegó a dar ni dos pasos cuando una mano salió de la nada y le tapó la boca. Intentó gritar,forcejear,pero no logró safarce. El deconocido la llevó hasta una puerta,que resultó ser la del baño. Ya adentro,la soltó. Temari se dio vuelta dispuesta a enfrentarlo,pero quedó sorprendida al ver quien era…

-¿Neji? ¡¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?!-

-Lo lamento. Es sólo que… necesito tu ayuda-La rubia pudo notar que estaba realmente preocupado. Se lo veía triste,desanimado… no era el mismo chico serio de siempre.

-Cuenta conmigo. ¿Qué sucedió?-

**********************************

-Mh… -La castaña se removió inquieta en su cama. Creyó haber vuelto a escuchar el sonido de la puerta, La primera vez pudo ver a Temari salir,pero la segunda no alcanzó a ver quien entraba. De seguro sería ella.

-¿Temari,eres tú?-No recibió respuesta. A continuación sintió a alguien sentarse en la cama y subirse arriba de ella-¿Qué demonios...?-Logró manotear el botón de la luz (de la mesa de noche) y la prendió-¿Rui?-Preguntó confundida.

-Tenten-

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- El chico no le contestó,se limitó a tomarla de las muñecas y posicionarlas encima de su cabeza (de Tenten) y aprisionó sus labios con los suyos. Comenzó a besarla con agresividad y deslizó una mano hacia su pecho,desabrochando bruscamente los botones de su pijama…

*********************************************

Como habrán notado el capi fue un poco más largo que los otros… y lo deje en suspenso en una parte bastante… ¿Perturbadora? xD Más de uno debe estar con ganas de matarme por haberlo cortado acá …

Esta vez en serio,les prometo que aunque me tenga que quedar cinco noches sin dormir les voy a poner conti lo más pronto posible. Tal vez si me dejan muchas reviews me den más ganas de subirla… (la extorsión siempre funciona xD)

Antes de terminar quería avisar que,si quieren alguna pareja en especial para los próximos capis,que me lo hagan saber (excepto shikatema,sasusaku y shinokiba,los personajes ya están ocupados... pero sino convencen mucho puedo hacer que se separen. Solo aclaro que si separara shikatema no entraría en la lista. Sólo para dejarlo claro u.u)

Nos vemos pronto (espero) se me cuidan n.n


	7. Chapter 7

**A pesar de todo**

Hola! n.n Pido millones de perdones por la tardanza! Es que tuve un problema con el capi D:

Resulta que mi querido papá,que se lleva super bien con la tecnología (cofcofMENTIRAcofcof) se metió en la compu para buscar un archivo de noseque. El punto es que después me llama y me dice que ya la puedo usar. Yo me dedico a buscar la carpeta en donde guardo los capítulos y veo que no está. Me quería matar!! Le pregunté que pasó y dijo que capas lo borró por accidente DD: y encima no se le ocurre nada mejor que borrar la papelera,porque estaba ya muy llena.

Conclusión: Ahí se fue mi última esperanza. Asi que lo tuve que hacer todo de nuevo a las apuradas y acá está. Espero que les guste y perdón por los errores de ortografía

_Pensamientos_

(aclaraciones mías)

*********************************************

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- El chico no le contestó,se limitó a tomarla de las muñecas y posicionarlas encima de su cabeza (de Tenten) y aprisionó sus labios con los suyos. Comenzó a besarla con agresividad y deslizó una mano hacia su pecho,desabrochando bruscamente los botones de su pijama…_

_**********************************************_

_No… no puede estar pasando esto,no_-No sabía que hacer. Intentaba zafarse pero la presión que Rui ejercía en sus muñecas,por más que lo hiciera sólo con una mano,se lo impedía. De todas maneras no habría podido soltarse. Se sentía… débil… vulnerable. Le parecía irreal,era todo muy confuso. No sentía que fuera ella la que se encontraba debajo del cuerpo del morocho,era como si estuviera viendo todo desde afuera,como si le ocurriera a alguien más. Pero no. Era ella la que estaba a punto de ser violada.

-¿Tenten te sucede algo? ¿Por qué te pones así?-Preguntó con una sonrisa cruel. Ella sólo giró su cabeza y lo ignoró. Podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Rui se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído-Ya veremos si el Hyuuga te hace sentir lo que vas a experimentar conmigo-_Neji… -_Volteó su rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos. No había nada… arrepentimiento,culpa,confusión… nada.

-Llegó la hora-No. No podía permitirlo,no quería ser tocada por nadie que no fuera su Neji. No se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Rui intentaba impedírselo,la golpeaba,pero no podía parar… sabía que Neji iría a rescatarla-_Neji… ayúdame-_

********************************

-¿Vas a ayudarme?-

-Sí,claro. Espero que valga la pena-Dijo mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Descuida,así será. No le haré daño de nuevo Temari. Lo prometo-

-Más te va… -

-Sshh-

-¿Qué?-

-Has silencio-

Se quedaron callados un momento y no escucharon nada,hasta que de repente un grito llegó a sus oídos-_Tenten-_Pensaron a la vez. Salieron corriendo hacia la habitación,Temari pisándole los talones a Neji. Abrieron la puerta bruscamente y vieron a Tenten acostada en la cama retorciéndose y a Rui a su lado.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!-Le preguntó Neji furioso.

-Yo no hice nada-Se defendió-Escuché unos gritos que venían de acá y vine a ver que sucedía y me encontré a Tenten así,como está ahora y a un hombre a su lado,no logré ver quien era. Creó que utilizó un Genjutsu en ella-

El Hyuuga lo miró en silencio unos momentos,como pensando lo que había dicho,y finalmente asintió en señal de disculpa. Temari pasó a su lado y se acercó a su amiga,preocupada-Será mejor despertarla-Ante la afirmación de sus compañeros,así lo hiso.

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad y se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Estaba temblando y parecía que hubiera estado llorando-Tenten,¿qué sucedió?-La castaña negó con la cabeza,mirando fijamente la pared,como si estuviera en un trance. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos directo en Rui-Tú… tu… -Sus ojos se abrieron en terror y apretó fuertemente la mano de Temari (que se encontraba sentada a su lado).

-¿Por qué se asustó al verte así?-Le preguntó Neji al morocho.

-No lo sé,tal vez… -

-Él-dijo vacilante Tenten-intento… violarme-Al escuchar estas palabras Neji y Temari miraron con una mezcla de ira y sorpresa al acusado.

-Pero… yo jamás haría eso. ¿No habrá sido…?-Dijo algo nervioso.

-Fue el Genjutsu de seguro-Dijo la rubia razonando-Lo que no entiendo-prosiguió-es porque le hizo creer que la estabas violando… además tuvo que ser alguien que conocíamos,porque evidentemente esa persona nos conocía a nosotros… -

-Será mejor que discutamos esto mañana. Además tendremos la ayuda de Shikamaru… -Opinó el Hyuuga.

-Está bien. No vale la pena intentar levantarlo ahora,necesita sus 18 horas diarias de descanso-Bromeó intentando sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga para calmarla.

-Esperen-Los chicos,que se dirigían a su habitación,se voltearon ante el llamado-Neji… ¿podrías quedarte conmigo? Por favor-Pidió Tenten.

-Claro-dijo brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Bien,entonces si no me necesitan aquí… creo que iré a hacerle algo de compañía a Shikamaru. No creo que le moleste dormir unas horas menos-Tenten se rió un poco ante el comentario-Nos vemos después-Se retiró de la habitación,con Rui detrás de ella-Adiós-Se despidió.

Neji se acercó y se acostó en la cama con ella,abrazandola protectoramente-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si,estoy bien. Tal vez fue un Genjutsu,pero…lo sentí tan real… -

-Tranquila,imagina que fue sólo un sueño-

-¿Un sueño?-Preguntó mirándolo angustiada-Un sueño hace esto-se levantó el pijama y se bajo los pantalones. En las piernas y en el área de los senos tenía marcas. Como si las manos y los labios de Rui le hubieran quedado grabadas con fuego en la piel.

-Tranquila-dijo atrayéndola de nuevo hacia sí y rodeándola con sus brazos (después de que Tenten se volviera a poner el pijama) -Desaparecerán solos,no te preocupes-

-Neji… -

-Sshh… no pienses más en ello-

-Te prometo que lo olvidaré-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Pero para hacerlo… quiero que me tomes. No podré soportar el hecho de que alguien más,a pesar de que haya sido sólo una ilusión,intentó poseerme. No puedo permitir que eso pase si no eres tú. Porque eres la única persona que amo y a la única que le entregaría mi ser,porque yo soy tuya Neji. Así que te pido por favor que me tomes ahora… para poder sentirme tuya de nuevo-

El ojiperla no dijo nada,sólo se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente. La castaña podía sentir su lengua rozando la suya,sus caricias,el latido de su corazón,todo. Necesitaba sentirlo parte de ella de nuevo,fusionarse con el y no volver a separarse nunca.

-Te amo Tenten… y nada volverá a hacerte daño mientras yo esté a tu lado-Dijo rompiendo el beso y mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo sé-Le sonrió,como nunca antes la había visto sonreir.

Esa noche se amaron.

Esa noche no hubo nada ni nadie,sólo ellos.

Esa noche… fueron uno.

******************************************

Les recomiendo que cuando terminen de leer el capi vayan acá ---- http : / / jorgeabad. blogspot. Com / 2007 / 01 / quiero- sentir- tu- piel. Html Pero sin los espacios n_n Me pareció que quedaba bien por el final.

Bueno,el capítulo no fue muy bueno,la verdad no me convenció mucho,pero es lo que hay n.n Como siempre digo voy a intentar poner la conti lo más pronto posible,pero no prometo nada.

Cuídense mucho ^^ nos leemos.


	8. Chapter 8

**A pesar de todo**

_-Te amo Tenten… y nada volverá a hacerte daño mientras yo esté a tu lado-Dijo rompiendo el beso y mirándola a los ojos._

_-Lo sé-Le sonrió,como nunca antes la había visto sonreir._

_Esa noche se amaron._

_Esa noche no hubo nada ni nadie,sólo ellos._

_Esa noche… fueron uno._

******************************************************

-Shika despierta-

-mmhh… unos minutos más-

-Shikamaru,levántate-

-No fastidies mujer,déjame dormir-

-Shikamaru Nara,te digo que te levantes AHORA- El pelinegro la ignoró y se cubrió completamente con las sábanas,dándole la espalda. Temari se quedó parada con una mueca de enojo en su rostro por unos segundos hasta que su expresión cambió. Se le había ocurrido una idea. Salió de la habitación y cuando volvió traía consigo un balde lleno de agua en las manos.

-Amor,cuando te digo que te despiertes-dijo con falsa dulzura-¡me refiero ahora!-Hizo a un lado las mantas que lo cubrían y le arrojó sin piedad el agua helada.

-¡Que demonios te pasa,estás loca!-

-No me hacías caso,así que decidí probar otro método-Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Aahh,maldita mujer problemática-

-Oye,a mí no me hables así-

-Te hablo como se me de la gana-

-Shikamaru,no seas inmaduro-

-Ja,mira quien habla de inmadurez-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Sólo digo la verdad,eres una histérica-

-No seas idiota-

-Mejor sigue tu propio consejo-

Temari alzó la mano dispuesta a estámparsela en el medio de la cara,pero la detuvo por la muñeca-Shikamaru,suéltame-

No quiero-Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Te digo que… -La calló con un beso,que fue correspondido al instante. Siempre era lo mismo,no paraban de provocar al otro,pero al final siempre se reconciliaban de la misma manera. Tal vez por eso se amaban tanto… eran el complemento perfecto.

***********************

-mmm… Neji- Tanteó a su lado el otro extremo de la cama y al no sentir a nadie abrió los ojos. El Hyuuga había desaparecido. _Entonces lo de anoche… ¿fue sólo un sueño? – _Se pusó triste al pensar eso,pero al mirar hacia la almohada vió una rosa con una nota a su lado.

" Te veías tan tranquila durmiendo que no te pude despertar. Bajé a desayunar,espérame,te llevaré una sorpresa. Neji. "

A penas terminó de leerla cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta y vió a su amado entrando con una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos.

-Buenos días- No podía pedir más… tenerlo a él… con esa sonrisa en su rostro y los gestos tan dulces que tuvo con ella. Se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bien,gracias-El ojiperla se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo… te preparé el desayuno. E.. espero que te guste- Era su imaginación o… ¿Neji estaba un poco,sólo un poco sonrojado?-

-Quien lo diría. Neji Hyuuga avergonzado. Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días- Bromeó.

-Que cruel eres-Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero. La castaña estaba que se derretía de amor. Estaba actuando tan tierno. Le brindó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a él dispuesta a "recompensarlo". Jugueteó un poco rozando su nariz con la de él,logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa y después fue directo a sus labios.

Supongo que no es necesario decir que el desayuno quedó olvidado…

*******************************

-Shika-

-Mmhh-

-¿Cuándo volverás a Konoha?-

-Supongo que hoy… Volveré con Neji y Tenten. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-No… por nada-

-Temari,dime-

-Es sólo que… no quiero que te vallas-Susurró aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su novio (Los dos están acostados en la cama,abrazados).

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?-

-Habíamos quedado que sólo nos veríamos cuando vinieras a Suna,¿recuerdas? Tus padres aún no saben lo nuestro-

-Bueno… creo que ya es tiempo de que se enteren- La rubia levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos,llena de felicidad. Si le contaba a sus padres… podrían verse más seguido y no esconder tanto su relación.

Toc-toc (están golpeando la puerta)

-Pase-

-Hola… em,lamento interrumpirlos par de tortolos,pero Gaara nos pidió que vayamos a su oficina-

-Enseguida vamos-

************************************

-¿Para qué nos mandaste a llamar Gaara?-Preguntó Temari.

-Me llegó una carta de la Hokage para ustedes-Dijo dirigiéndose a Neji,Tenten y Rui.

-¿Qué dice?-

-Dice que hubo un cambio de planes. El resto de la misión será completada por diferentes equipos,sólo les resta volver a Konoha y entregar el pergamino-

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?-

-Creo que no. Hasta donde sé,la Hokage iba a ser mandada a llamar por los ancianos del consejo. Supongo que ya habló con ellos y le pidió cambiar de estrategia por motivos de seguridad o algo-

-Para no perder la costumbre,los ancianos toman decisiones contrarias a las de Tsunade-sama. Sólo les gusta fastidiarla- Acotó Shikamaru.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿hasta cuándo se quedarán en Suna?-

-Teníamos pensado volver hoy,partiremos en un par de horas-Dijo Neji.

-De acuerdo. Avísenme cuando estén por partir,los acompañaré hasta la entrada de la aldea-Dijo Gaara sonriendo ligeramente.

-Claro. Con su permiso nos retiramos-

-Hai-

-Gaara- Habló Temari luego de que los otros se fueron-Puedo pedirte un favor-

-Sí,dime-

-Necesito tu permiso para quedarme en Konoha por un tiempo. No te preocupes por mis responsabilidades en Suna,puedo hacerlas hallá y me mantendré comunicada,además… -

-Temari,tranquilízate. Tienes mi permiso-

-¿En serio?-Preguntó sin poder creer que lo hubiera convencido tan fácilmente.

-En serio-

-Gracias,gracias-Se levantó de su asiento y fue directo hacia su hermano para darle un abrazo. No le importaba si no se lo correspondía,pero le sorprendió que si lo hizo. Cuando cortó el abrazo le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se retiró feliz del despacho. No alcanzó a ver como Gaara se quedaba en shock con una mano en el lugar donde le había besado.

***************************************

-Tenten-

-¿Si?-Habían vuelto a su habitación y estaban preparando sus bolsos para el viaje.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-Claro,dime-

Se acrcó a ella y la sentó en la cama. A continuación se arrodilló en el piso,frente a ella y sacó de u bolso una pequeña caja.

-Tenten… Te amo,y se que no soy muy bueno con las palabras,así que iré al grano. ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?- Preguntó abriendo la cajita y revelando en su interior un anillo de compromiso.

-Yo… yo… sí,sí quiero-Se lanzó sobre el,cayendo Neji de espaldas con Tenten arriba. No podía evitar llorar de felicidad. Lo besó,pensando que ese era,tal vez,el mejor momento de su vida. Sentía que nada podría arruinar esa felicidad.

Que pena que las cosas buenas no duren eternamente…

***********************************

_No se comprometerán. Antes tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver. No permitiré que una cualquiera sea parte del Clan Hyuuga…_

_No saben con quien se están metiendo…_

_******************************************************_

Iba todo tan bien… y lo tuve que arruinar con ese final n_nu

Espero que les haya gustado el capi ^^ y dejénme reviews… o no escribo más… no,mentira,voy a seguir escribiendo igual. Pero un poco de extorsión no le viene mal a nadie .

Nos vemos,cuídense ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**A pesar de todo**

Bueno,tenía pensado subir el capi ayer,pero no me habría la página T_T así que lo subo hoy. Espero que les guste ^^

***********************************************

++ A la mañana siguiente ++

-Tengan un buen viaje-Dijo Gaara luego de ser abrazado por su hermana.

-Si,y Temari,más te vale que nos mandes cartas de vez en cuando-Dijo Kankuro algo malhumorado. No le hacía ninguna gracia que su hermana se fuera a vivir un tiempo a Konoha… en especial con el Nara.

-Si,si,no te preocupes-Dijo restándole importancia.

-Y tú-dirigiéndose a Shikamaru-Si le haces daño a mi hermana te juro que no vivirás lo suficiente para… -

-¡Kankuro!-Lo calló la rubia dándole un golpe con su abanico.

-Mendokusai-Susurró Shikamaru.

-Bueno,ya es hora de irnos-Dijo Tenten tomando del brazo a su amiga,evitando que mate a su hermano.

***********************

Ya habían pasado varias horas. Neji,Shikamaru y Rui iban al frente,en silencio. Después de todo,ninguno de los tres era muy conversador… Por otro lado,Temari y Tenten estaban un poco más alejadas,charlando.

-Tengo que contarte algo… -Dijo Tenten llena de felicidad.

-Dime-

-Neji… ¡Neji me propuso matrimonio!-Dejaron de caminar y la castaña sacó un anillo del bolsillo,mostrándoselo a su amiga. La rubia estaba en shock. Cuando su cerebro finalmente logró procesar la información,se formó una sonrisa en su rostro. Ambas se miraron y se abrazaron con emoción.

-Ejem-Escucharon. Se separaron y vieron a los chicos mirándolas con una expresión de "¿Qué están haciendo?"

-Em… -

-¿Qué hacen ahí parados mirándonos con esa cara de idiotas? Se nos hace tarde,continuemos- La Sabaku tomó a su amiga de la muñeca y se adelantaron un poco. Rui siguió caminando detrás de ellas,mientras que el ojiperla y el ojinegro se miraron un instante,con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios,para luego seguir con su viaje.

++ Tres días después ++

-Al fin en casa- Dijo Tenten alegre,apoyándose en un árbol.

-Yo tengo que ir a la oficina de la Hokage. Tengo que avisarle que me quedaré aquí un tiempo-

-Te acompaño-Se ofreció Shikamau.

-Yo también debo irme-Se despidió Rui.

-Yo voy para mi casa ¿Me acompañas?-

-Claro-Aceptó Neji.

*********************

-¿Así que te quedarás un tiempo en Konoha? Me pregunto cual será la razón… -Dijo suspicaz Tsunade. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que entre los dos había algo más que una simple amistad.

-Sólo… quería cambiar un poco de ambiente-

-Claro. Bueno,no hay ningún problema,puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees. Según esta carta que me mandó el Kazekage cumplirás funciones como una kunoichi de Konoha,es decir,podemos solicitarte para misiones y ese tipo de cosas. ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

-Si,no hay problema-

-Bien,puedes retirarte-

-Hai-Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-¿Fue todo bien?-

-Si-

-Em… ya que te quedarás en mi casa… pensé que podríamos decírselo a mis padres esta noche. ¿Te parece bien?-

-Si,no hay problema-Dijo sonriendo,aunque algo nerviosa. Ya conocía a sus padres,eran muy buenas personas,sólo que esta vez los vería para decirles que mantenía una relación con su hijo. Su padre seguro se pondría contento,no sería problema,pero su madre… no estaba segura de si aceptaría fácilmente que alejaran a su "bebé" de su lado.

-Ya llegamos-Anunció el ojinegro.

-Si… -

-No estés nerviosa,saldrá todo bien-Dijo sujetando su mano y dándole un pequeño apretón. La rubia asintió con la cabeza,con un poco más de seguridad. Se soltaron las manos y entraron.

-Ya volví…-

-Shikamaru,ya estás en casa-Su madre se acercó rápidamente a el y lo abrazó como si no se hubieran vistió en años.

-Tranquilízate,sólo me fui por unos días-

-Temari,que gusto verte de nuevo-

-Lo mismo digo-

-Mamá… ¿estaría bien si Temari se queda unos días en casa?-

-Si,no hay problema-Dijo dulcemente-Acompáñame cariño,te enseñaré tu habitación-Subieron hasta el segundo piso mientras que Shikamaru fue a la sala a ver a su padre. Lo encontró sentado,leyendo las noticias,y se sentó a su lado.

-Estás de regreso-

-Si-

-y trajiste a tu novia a casa-

-¿Qué?- ¿Lo sabía? No era posible…

-Shikamaru a mi no me engañas. Hace meses que lo sé,lo debe saber todo el mundo-

-¿Mamá…?-

-No,ella no lo sabe. O tal vez si. Tienes que entender que para ella,tú aún eres un niño pequeño,y no puede aceptar así como así tu relación con alguien. Va a llevarle algo de tiempo…-

-Lo anunciaré esta noche,en la cena-

-Suerte con eso-Dijo riendo un poco.

-Mendokusai- Esa noche sería una de las más problemáticas de su vida…

**********************

-Parece que ya estás de vuelta Rui…o debo decir Kaito… -Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-No empieces con tus bromas Takumi-Hizo unos sellos con las manos y volvió a su forma original.

-¿Y? ¿Qué averiguaste?-Preguntó con seriedad.

-Nuestras sospechas han sido confirmadas… Neji Hyuuga y esa tal Tenten tienen una relación amorosa… y eso no es todo. Tiene planeado casarse en secreto-

-¡¿Qué?! No podemos permitir eso-

-Lo sé. De alguna manera vamos a tener que separarlos… Si esa chica logra casarse con el Hyuuga… nuestro prestigio se irá a la basura-

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?-Preguntó Takumi con una sonrisa cruel. Conocía a su compañero y sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera,se encargaría de destrozarlos a ambos… pero no físicamente.

-Me encargaré de que no queden rastros de ese "amor" que sienten el uno por el otro. No quedará nada… -

*********************************

En este capi finalmente revelé quien es realmente Rui… aunque estoy segura de que algunos ya lo sospechaban ^^

Ya falta poco para revelar el misterio del segundo capítulo! Porqué Tenten deja a Neji,como se entera de su embarazo,que va a pasar con eso… Si que estén atentos! ;D

Nos vemos,cuídense n_n


	10. Chapter 10

**A pesar de todo**

_Pensamientos_

(Aclaraciones mías)

_**************************************_

_-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?-Preguntó Takumi con una sonrisa cruel. Conocía a su compañero y sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera,se encargaría de destrozarlos a ambos… pero no físicamente. _

_-Me encargaré de que no queden rastros de ese "amor" que sienten el uno por el otro. No quedará nada… -_

************************************

**+ + 1 mes después + +**

-Vamos,vamos. ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto? –Tenten se encontraba en el baño de su casa con un test de embarazo en la mano. Hacía ya dos semanas que vivía prácticamente dentro del baño vomitando y si no era eso terminaba siempre inconsciente en el suelo. Luego de hablar con Temari sobre eso,le sugirió que se hiciera un test de embarazo. Después de todo,no tenía nada que perder…

-No puede ser… -Sostuvo el pequeño artefacto entre sus manos y lo miró con los abiertos. No podía ser posible –Estoy… embarazada- _¡¿Pero cómo?! Es decir,ya se como,que pregunta tan estúpida,pero… nos cuidamos… siempre usamos protección. Como pudo…_

-Tenten,ya sal de ahí adentro-Le gritó Temari desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Salió,con el test aún agarrado fuertemente entre sus manos y le dirigió a la rubia una mirada de confusión y nerviosismo.

-¿Estás… ?-

-Si… -Lentamente,luego del shock inicial,logró calmarse un poco y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

-Oh,por dios-Su amiga se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó-Me pregunto que dirá Neji cuando se entere… -

-Neji… -Aún no había pensado en su novio. ¿Y si no quería tener hijos?¿Si se molestaba y la abandonaba? No podría cuidar a un bebé ella sola…

-Ey,tranquila-Por la cara que puso la castaña,Temari se imagino lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento-A Neji le encantará la noticia. El te ama. Creo que no podrías hacerlo más feliz-

-Sí… creo que tienes razón-

-Se está haciendo tarde. Será mejor que me valla,Shikamaru debe estar muriéndose de hambre y no creo que se levante para cocinar algo-

-Pero no es su madre la que cocina-Inquirió entre risas.

-No. Sus padres salieron. Me pareció que necesitaban… pasar más tiempo juntos,no se si me entiendes. Así que les reserve una habitación en un hotel en la aldea de la cascada por tres días-Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiecia.

-Eso fue… muy generoso de tu parte. ¿No pensarás aprovecharte de Shikamaru mientras no están,cierto?-

-Tenten,me ofendes. No puedo creer que me creas capaz de hacer algo como eso-Se miraron unos instantes y luego se hecharon a reír.

-En fin. Te acompaño,de todas maneras voy a pasar por el hospital a ver a Sakura. Prefiero hacerme unos estudios para confirmarlo,antes de que se entere toda la aldea-

-De acuerdo-

*******************************

-Sakura-Dijo abrazando a su amiga.

-Tenten,¿cómo estás?-

-Bien,gracias-

-Y,que te trae por el hospital. ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si,si me siento bien es sólo que… Me hice un test de embarazo que salió positivo-Dijo agachando la cabeza-Y quería saber… -

-¿Si no fue un falso positivo? No hay problema. Sólo necesito extraerte un poco de sangre-

-Claro-

-Los resultados estarán listos mañana por la mañana-

-De acuerdo,gracias. Y Sakura,te agradecería que no le contaras de esto a nadie. Por favor-

-No te preocupes. No dire nada-Dijo sonriendo para calmarla.

-Gracias. Adiós-

-Adiós,cuídate-

**************************

-¡Shikamaru,ya llegué!-Entró a la sala y se encontró todo a oscuras-¿Dónde estás?-

-Aquí,en el sofá-

Intentó encontrar el interruptor de la luz,pero antes de alcanzarlo,se dio un buen golpe contra un estante.

-Demonios,tanto te cuesta prender una maldita luz-

-Mmhh-

La rubia se acercó hasta donde estaba acostado y se acercó lentamente a su oído-Shikamaru-susurró suavemente.

-Dime-

-¡Levántate ahora mismo!-

El pelinegro se cayó del sofá y comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo-¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-Ninguno-Repuso sonriendo,como si nada hubiera pasado-¿Qué quieres cenar?-

-Lo que sea- La siguió hasta la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras la veía cocinar. Aún no podía creer que todo hubiera salido tan bien. Bueno,al principio su madre no estuvo del todo contenta al enterarse de que salía con la embajadora de la arena. Pero al cabo de un tiempo lograron llevarse bien… cosa que a veces hubiera preferido que no ocurriera. Y tenía suficiente con una mujer problemática a la vez,pero las dos juntas eran demasiado.

**+ + Flashback – hace un mes + +**

Luego de que Temari y su madre bajaron,fueron juntas a la cocina para preparar la cena,mientras Shikamaru y su padre hablaban en la sala. Al cabo de una hora, les pidieron "amablemente" que pusieran la mesa para sentarse a comer.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Shikaku y su esposa se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa, y Shikamaru y Temari en el otro.

-Iré a llevar los platos a la cocina y traeré el postre. Shikaku,acompáñame-El nombrado soltó un bufido y se levantó para ayudar a su mujer.

-Llegó el momento-Le susurró Shikamaru a Temari.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionen?-

-Bueno,papá ya lo sabe. Al parecer nuestra relación secreta no es tan secreta,según él-

-¿Y tu madre?-

-Ella es otro asunto. No tengo idea de cómo reaccionará,pero no creo que se ponga muy feliz-

-Genial. Bueno saberlo-Dijo nerviosa.

-Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien-Dijo entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

-Aquí está el postre. Espero que les guste-Dijo sirviéndole a cada uno una porción de pastel,hecho por ella y una taza de café. Al parecer,aún no se había percatado de que su hijo y su "amiga" estaban agarrados de las manos.

-Mamá-Empezó Shikamaru calmado,pero por dentro muriéndose de nervios.

-Si,que pasa hijo-Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa,que flaqueó un poco al verlo tomado de la mano con Temari.

-Em... yo… nosotros-Dijo mirando a la rubia-hemos estado saliendo… desde hace un tiempo-

El silenció reinó en la mesa. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración de Yohino (nombre de la mamá de Shikamaru) que parecía que fuera a quedarse sin aire en cualquier segundo.

-¿Tú estas saliendo con… con esta?-

-Oiga,más respeto-Dijo Temari alzando un poco la voz. No iba a permitir que la trataran así.

-¿Quién te crees para levantarme la voz de esa manera,mocosa?-Dijo casi gritando.

-Lo mismo le digo a usted vieja-

Y se armó el caos.

Ambas mujeres no paraban de gritar y de lanzarse insultos. Shikamaru y su padre permanecieron sentados,lanzándose cada tanto miradas de exasperación,pero no movieron ni un dedo para detener el griterío.

Tal vez debieron haberlo hecho. De esa manera no hubiera ocurrido lo que ocurrió.

-Me importa un cuerno que usted sea la madre. No tiene ningún derecho de controlar a su hijo. El puede elegir sólo con quien estar,ya está bastante grandecito,creo yo- A Yohino parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque de histeria,y así fue. Entre todo el alboroto se escuchó un sonido duro como si hubieran golpeado con mucha fuerza. Y así fue. La mano de la madre de Shikamaru quedó estampada en el rostro de la rubia de la arena.

Ante ésta escena sucedieron muchas cosas en tan sólo unos segundos.

Temari levantó el rostro,dejando ver una gran marca roja en su mejilla,giró la cabeza para ver a Shikamaru y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Shikamaru y su padre se levantaron al instante y el primero,al ver la cara de su novia,no dudó un instante en seguirla,no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de decepción a su madre. Por su parte,la mujer parecía en shock,y luego de que su hijo se hubiera marchado,se desplomó en la silla,seguida por su marido,que se sentó a su lado e intentó tranquilizarla un poco y hacerla entrar en razón.

*******************

-¡Temari! Espera un poco-La nombrada siguió caminando,ignorándolo. Unos segundos después,Shikamaru logró alcanzarla y la tomó de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

-Temari yo… -dijo mirando su mejilla. Aún seguía roja y parecía un poco hinchada-en verdad lo siento. No pensé que fuera a reaccionar tan mal-

-Está bien,no es tu culpa-Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Estoy seguro de que se calmará,luego podemos intentar hablar de nevo con ella y… -

-No-

-¿Cómo?-

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar con ella de nuevo. Sería mejor que vuelva a casa y esperar que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco… -

-No te vayas. No puedes irte- La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia a él,sin intención de soltarla-Quédate conmigo,por favor-

-Shika,yo… -

-Lo solucionaré,lo prometo. Sólo dame otra oportunidad,no permitiré que algo así vuelva a pasar. Por favor-La separo un poco y Temari pudo ver sus ojos. No podía alejarse de él. No podía dejarlo.

-De acuerdo- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. El pelinegro le dio un suave beso en la mejilla herida y otro en los labios.

Volvieron a la casa y se encontraron a Yohino esperándolos en la puerta. Entraron a la sala,y hablar por un buen rato. Al final,Yohino aceptó la relación de su hijo con la embajadora de la arena,no sin antes disculparse repetidas veces por su comportamiento.

**** Fin del flashback ****

-¿Qué estás mirando?-

-A ti- Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Si me distraes,tardaré más-Dijo recibiendo cortos besos en el cuello.

-No importa no tengo hambre. No de comida,al menos-Dijo sonriendo de lado.

***************************

Eran casi las doce de la noche. Neji llegaría en cualquier momento. Desde que salió del hospital estuvo pensando en como decírselo,pero aún no tenía una idea concreta. Bueno,seguramente cuando llegara el momento,las palabras saldrían por sí solas… al menos eso esperaba.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos,que no sintió cuando alguien llegó y se sento junto a ella.

-Tenten. Tenten,¿estás ahí?-

-¿Qué? ¡Neji! Ya llegaste-Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Si. Pareces algo distraída. ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Sí. Bueno,no. En realidad… -

-Tenten cálmate-Dijo tomándola de los hombros. La castaña lo miró a los ojos e intentó relajarse. No tenía porque preocuparse.

-Neji,yo… nada,sólo quería decirte que hoy fui al hospital a ver a Sakura. No me estuve sintiendo bien estos días,parece que ando algo mal del estómago-

-Pero te sientes bien-

-Sí,sí,estoy bien-Dijo sonriendo,aunque temblaba un poco.

-¿Segura que no sucede nada más?-Le parecía que Tenten le ocultaba algo. Estaba actuando algo extraña.

-No,no,sólo eso-

-Claro. Como digas-

-¿Tienes hambre? Voy a preparar algo-Se levantó y rápidamente fue a la cocina. Neji siempre fue bueno en darse cuenta cuando le mentía. Si se mantenía un segundo más junto a él,no tardaría en averiguar que algo estaba sucediendo.

**********************

-Kaito-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Parece que las cosas se complicaron un poco-

-¿A qué te refieres Takumi?-

-Una fuente externa me dijo que la chiquilla fue al hospital a realizarse un análisis de sangre-

-¿y?-

-Un análisis de sangre… para confirmar si estaba embarazada-

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible-

-Lo es. Y se pone peor. Los resultados dieron positivo, La chica está esperando un hijo de un Hyuuga-

-No podemos permitir que se corra la voz. Al parecer,tenemos menos tiempo del que creíamos. Aunque no debemos estropear las cosas. Estoy seguro que no se lo dirá al instante. Pero de todas maneras confírmalo-

-Por supuesto-


	11. Chapter 11

**A pesar de todo**

Hola!! Después de… ¿un mes? De ausencia,volví :) Espero que no se hayan olvidado del fic pero la verdad no tuve tiempo de sentarme en la computadora y escribir. Igual,como disculpa,hice el capítulo bien largo… lo más que pude. Espero que les guste!

***********************************

_-Kaito-_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Parece que las cosas se complicaron un poco-_

_-¿A qué te refieres Takumi?-_

_-Una fuente externa me dijo que la chiquilla fue al hospital a realizarse un análisis de sangre-_

_-¿y?-_

_-Un análisis de sangre… para confirmar si estaba embarazada-_

_-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible-_

_-Lo es. Y se pone peor. Los resultados dieron positivo, La chica está esperando un hijo de un Hyuuga-_

_-No podemos permitir que se corra la voz. Al parecer,tenemos menos tiempo del que creíamos. Aunque no debemos estropear las cosas. Estoy seguro que no se lo dirá al instante. Pero de todas maneras confírmalo-_

_-Por supuesto-_

*************************************

-Hola,vine a buscar el resultado de unos análisis de embarazo. Mi nombre es Tenten-

-Sí,aquí están-

-Gracias- Salió del edificio y se dirigió al área de entrenamiento,que en ese momento se encontraba vacía,y se apoyó en un árbol para leer los resultados.

-Positivo- ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Aún era muy joven para tener un hijo… pero no podía deshacerse de él. Es decir,no es que no estuviera contenta,pero… traería muchos problemas-Y aún tengo que hablar con Neji-Oh sí. Eso sería difícil.

*********************************

-Creo que ya es suficiente- Dijo Neji,terminando con el entrenamiento.

-Hai… -

-Em… Hinata, ¿sabes si a Tenten le sucede algo?-

-No lo sé. Hace días que no la veo. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?-

-No,no es nada,es sólo que… Ayer parecía que quería decirme algo importante pero creo que tiene miedo de cómo voy a reaccionar,o algo…-

-No te preocupes. Seguro no es nada de que preocuparse-Le dijo sonriéndole.

-Si… gracias. Ya debo irme,nos vemos-

-Adiós-Estaba por levantarse para ir a tomar un baño cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-Hinata Hyuuga-

-Oh… Hola Kaito-San. ¿Sucede algo?-

-No,no. Nada en absoluto-Se acercó a ella lentamente,hasta posar una mano en su hombro.

-¿Se-seguro?-

-Muy seguro-Con su mano libre,hizo rápidamente unos sellos con las manos,haciendo que Hinata caiga inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Crees qué esto va a funcionar?- Preguntó Takumi,acercándose a su compañero.

-Por supuesto-

*******************************

-¡Temari! Abre,soy yo,Tenten-Cansada de no recibir respuesta,se quitó una horquilla del pelo y la utilizó para abrir la puerta-Donde estará… -

Subió las escaleras,hacia la habitación principal,y tocó-Temari. Temari,soy Tenten-Aún sin respuesta-Se acabó,voy a entrar-

-¡Oh por Kami!-

-¡Tenten!-

-Lo siento,lo siento,lo siento-Dijo tapándose los ojos. Buscó a tientas la perilla de la puerta y salió rápidamente. Acababa de ver a su amiga… y a Shikamaru… oh,por Kami. Necesitaría ir a un terapeuta para quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

-Ya puedes entrar-

-En verdad lo lamento-

-¿No podías tocar?-

-¡Lo hice! Pero ustedes no escucharon-

-De acuerdo,de acuerdo-

-Problemáticas-Bufó el pelinegro.

-Y tú cállate. Enseguida vuelvo- Salió con Tenten de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-

-Vengo del hospital. El análisis dio positivo-

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada?-Preguntó al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Yo… aún no sé como se lo voy a decir a Neji. Y después de que lo haga… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¡Al Clan! A ese maldito Clan. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán cuando se enteren? No creo que vayan directo al mercado a comprar ropa de bebé-Dijo al borde de la histeria.

-Tranquilízate. Tal vez… no tengan que enterarse. Neji podría hacerse cargo del bebé sin que lo sepan y… -

-Sí,eso suena estupendo-La verdad,no la ponía muy contenta tener que ocultar al padre de su hijo.

-Cariño,ya se que no es un cuento de hadas. Pero tu sabías en lo que te metías cuando iniciaste tu relación con Neji. La aceptaste a pesar de que sabías que en algún momento… querrían dar otro paso en la relación. Y no podrían hacerlo-Dijo tristemente.

-Lo sé. Y no lo cambiaría por nada,pero… a veces pienso que sería lindo poder ser libres… -

-Vamos,no te deprimas-Se acercó a ella y la abrazó-Ahora tienes un bebé que cuidar. Tienes que ser fuerte-

-Sí,tienes razón. Gracias Temari-

-Por nada. Ah,y la próxima vez que vengas,intenta no interrumpirnos en el medio del sexo-

-Jajjaja,como digas. Nos vemos-

La rubia cerró la puerta,dispuesta a volver con su novio y terminar lo que habían empezado,cuando golpearon la puerta.

-¡Hinata! Que sorpresa-

-Hola Temari-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada,sólo quería preguntarte algo-

-Claro,que… -La ojiblanca pasó rápidamente su mano enfrente de los ojos de la Sabaku,y ésta cayó dormida en el suelo.

En donde antes se encontraba Hinata,apareció Takumi Hyuuga. Se arrodilló al lado de Temari y empezó a hacer unos sellos con las manos,mientras susurraba por lo bajo. Luego de unos segundos,la acostó en el sofá,se transformó en Hinata y salió de la casa.

**+ + Flashback + +**

-Las únicas personas que saben sobre el embarazo son Sakura Haruno y Temari Sabaku No. De Haruno ya me encargué yo. Ahora tú encárgate de que la Sabaku no recuerde nada-

-Hai-

**+ + Fin Flashback + +**

-Tenten-

-Oh,hola Neji-

-¿Te sucede algo? Desde ayer que estás actuando algo extraña-

-No,no estoy bien. Mira,tengo que irme,pero nos vemos esta noche. ¿A las 12 en el campo de entrenamiento?-

-Claro- La tomó de la cintura y la besó,siendo correspondido al instante. Tal vez si era su imaginación. Todo estaba bien.

**************************

-Esta noche se lo contaré,y todo saldrá bien. El me ama,no me dejaría sola. Sí,sí,todo saldrá bien… -Susurraba la castaña por lo bajo.

-¿Tenten?-

-¿Qué?-Se giró para ver quien era y se encontró con un miembro del Clan Hyuuga-Si,soy yo-Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Takumi Hyuuga. ¿Podrías acompañarme?-

-Em… si. Claro-Tenía la sensación de que no era nada bueno. Y estaba en lo correcto.

******************************

-Ya estamos aquí-Se anunció Takumi.

-Tenten… que bueno que viniste-

-No es nada-

-Mi nombre es Kaito Hyuuga. Te mandé a llamar para hablar sobre Neji Hyuuga,tu "compañero" de equipo-

La manera en la que remarcó la palabra compañero la hizo sospechar que sabía de la relación que mantenía que Neji.

-¿Qué quiere saber?-Dijo intentando controlar el nerviosismo en su voz,aunque con muy poco éxito.

-Deja de fingir-Le espetó fríamente-Ambos sabemos que tú y Neji Hyuuga son algo más que compañeros de equipo. No intentes negarlo-

-Pero… -

-Y además… sé sobre tu embarazo-

-Yo… -inconscientemente,rodeó su aún pequeño estómago con sus brazos.

-¿Qué creíste? ¿Que por tener una relación con un Hyuuga,dejarías de ser nadie y te volverías alguien importante,formando parte de nuestro Clan?-

-No,yo… -

-Pues déjame decirte que eso no ocurrirá. En este momento las únicas personas que saben sobre tu embarazo y su relación somos nosotros tres. A tus amigas les borramos la memoria,y no están enteradas de nada-

-¿Y qué hay de Neji? ¿El tampoco recuerda nada?-Preguntó al borde del llanto.

-Sí. El conserva sus recuerdos-

-¿Pero…?- Estaba segura de que no lo dejarían todo así como estaba.

-¿Pensabas que no habrían consecuencias por sus actos? ¿Qué no serían castigados?-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-No le borraremos la memoria ni a ti ni a él. Eso no tendría sentido. Si no recuerdan nada,no sienten dolor. Y lo que yo quiero es verlos sufrir-Hizo una pausa para ver como la castaña intentaba retener las lágrimas y sonrió de lado-Vas a romper con él-

-¿Qué?-_No… no puedo-_Pensó dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

-Lo vas a dejar. Sin darle ninguna explicación. Y por supuesto,sin hablarle de tu embarazo. De esa forma,ambos sufrirán,sólo que uno no sabrá el porque-

-¿Y que pasa si me niego?-

-Lo mataremos. Preferiría no tener que hacerlo,es un miembro muy valioso del Clan. Pero si no me dejas opción,no lo dudaré ni por un segundo-

-De acuerdo-

-Excelente-Dijo sonriendo con crueldad.

-Sólo una cosa más. Mi bebé… ¿a él no le harán nada,verdad?-

-No tenemos interés en tu hijo. Sólo asegúrate que nadie sepa quien es el padre. Inventa una historia,haz lo que quieras-

-Está bien-

************************************

-Hola. Llegas tarde-

-Si,lo sé. Me atracé un poco-

-¿Estuviste llorando?-Preguntó preocupado acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien-Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás,evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-…. Se terminó-

-¿Qué?-Sus oídos debían estar jugándole una broma.

-Se acabó,terminamos-Dio media vuelta y se echó a correr.

-Tenten,espera- Debía detenerla. No podía permitir que todo acabase de esa forma.

La castaña se detuvo,de espaldas,y dijo con voz temblorosa-Lo lamento. En verdad lo siento Neji,pero… No podemos seguir así. Lo mejor para ambos será terminar esto… esto que nunca empezó.

El Hyuuga se había quedado sin habla… No entendía lo que ocurría ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera?

-Pero...,al menos dime porque- Suplicó resignado.

Su compañera se mantuvo en silencio,pero podía ver que,aunque intentara ocultarlo,temblaba incontrolablemente,probablemente a causa del llanto. De repente,su cuerpo se quedó estático y su cabeza se inclinó hacia un costado,mirándolo de lado,mas no directamente a los ojos. Pudo observar que sus ojos chocolate,usualmente llenos de vida y alegría,ahora se encontraban apagados,vacíos,como si su chispa se hubiera extinguido.

-Sólo.. no podemos seguir con esto. Tarde o temprano tendríamos que aceptar que nuestro destino nunca fue estar juntos. Podemos intentar cmbiarlo,ignorarlo,o lo que sea,pero al final íbamos a darnos cuenta que no valía la pena. Te amo,eso nunca cambiará,pero… continuaré con mi vida y encontraré a alguien más. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo…-Al terminar,no pudo reprimir un sollozo. Sabía que era lo mejor para él,y aunque sufriría por un tiempo,luego se repondría. Aunque no estaba del todo segura… ya no podía hacer nada. La decisión había sido tomada,y el no tenía porque enterarse de sus razones…

_No tiene porque enterarse… de nada _pensó tocándose el vientre,mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Adiós Neji-Y con eso se marchó,dejando al Hyuuga confundido,sorprendido y con el corazón destrozado.

Miró al cielo. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Lo mejor sería volver a la mansión,dormir un poco y despejarse. Ya se encargaría mañana de pensar en el porque de el repentino cambio de Tenten… Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que cambiara de parecer tan repentinamente,ella no era así. Lo mejor sería investigar todo con calma..,y también hablar con Hinata,de seguro ella sabía algo…

_Te amo Tenten... volveremos a estar juntos. Lo prometo._

*********************************

Y listo! Misterio revelado.

Espero que les haya gustado,y no los decepcione mucho Voy a tratar de subir la conti pronto,pero no prometo nada.

Un abrazo,cuídense mucho n.n


	12. nota de la autora

Para los que siguen este fic, sólo quería decirles que lo voy a continuar dentro de poco! Solo espero que no lo hayan olvidado ;_;

El problema es que me sacaron el modem ._. y todavía no me lo devolvieron (ahora estoy en la casa de una amiga "estudiando" para rendir física xD). Y si tenemos en cuenta que me llevé tres materias a diciembre… y que aprobé solo dos… bueno,ya se habrán dado una idea n_nu

Igual, repito, si voy a continuar este fic, lo más probable es que suba el nuevo capi a finales de febrero u_u sólo les pido que lo esperen!! Y de nuevo perdón por la desaparición.

Un abrazo!

Immature


	13. Chapter 12

¡Al fin! Despuñes de, ¿un año? pude subir la conti u-u Les pido perdón a todos. La verdad fue un año muy complicado. Entre varios problemas que tuve, creo que lo peor fue la muerte de mi abuela hace unos meses. Ella era como una mamá para mi, me costó mucho superarlo...

Pero bueno, hay que segur adelante! Espero que les guste este capi (para empezar, espero que se acuerden del fic :B) y déjenme reviews, para saber que no lo olvidaron (criticas constructivas, opiniones, lo que quieran).

- Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, sin embargo, es mía.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

- Disculpe, Hiashi-sama- Se anunció Neji, acercándose a su tío que se encontraba tomando una taza de té. Aunque en los últimos años la relación con su tío había mejorado bastante, no podía darse el lujo de faltarle el respeto en público, ya que, después de todo, el hombre era uno de los miembros más poderosos del Clan. - ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento? –

Hiashi se quedó observándolo unos segundos, y entendiendo que su sobrino quería hablar con el en privado, se levantó y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Fueron hasta su estudio, echándole llave a la puerta y se sentaron.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? -

- Bueno… - Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- me preguntaba si sabrías donde se encuentra Hinata. Necesito hablar con ella y no puedo encontrarla -

- Salió en la madrugada. Le asignaron una misión algo complicada, me dijo que volvería dentro de unas semanas. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? - Le preguntó, al ver que bajaba la mirada, algo preocupado.

- No, todo está bien –Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- Gracias –

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

A Neji le pareció demasiada coincidencia que su prima se fuera de misión en un momento así, pero estaba tan decidido a encontrar una explicación al repentino cambio de Tenten, que llegó a la conclusión que sólo era su mente negándose a aceptar las cosas. Se quedó pensativo por un momento, y encontró la solución. Temari. Ella y el vago del Nara eran los únicos, aparte de Hinata, que sabían acerca de su relación… más bien, antigua relación con Tenten.

Se dirigió al hogar de Temari y llamó a la puerta. Finalmente, luego de diez minutos sin respuesta, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar que no se encontraban en la casa. Resignado, estaba por volver a la mansión, cuando vió un papel que sobresalía de debajo de la puerta. Lo tomó y lo leyó:

_Tenten: Lamento tener que irme así, sin despedirme, pero surgió un problema en Suna y Gaara me pidió que regrese por algunas semanas. Shikamaru se vino conmigo. Cualquier cosa que necesites escríbeme, ¿sí? Temari._

Terminó de leer la carta, la dejó en su lugar, y fue directo al campo de entrenamiento, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Tal vez fueran ideas suyas, pero… ¿No era algo extraño que las únicas personas que sabían acerca de su antigua relación con Tenten, se hubieran ido de Konoha justo después de que ella lo hubiera dejado sin explicación alguna? Es decir, Neji sabía que podía estar exagerando, estaba desesperado por saber que le había ocurrido a Tenten. Pero la conocía demasiado bien, ella jamás actuaría de la forma que lo hizo la noche anterior.

Aunque, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, ellos eran ninjas, no era nada del otro mundo que los llamaran de un día para el otro para cumplir alguna misión, ése era su deber; Y Temari era la embajadora de Suna, se mudó a Konoha tan deprisa que era posible que varias de sus responsabilidades hubieran quedado sin supervisión.

Cuando levantó la vista, había llegado al área de entrenamiento. Se sentó, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, y siguió dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

- ¡Tenten!- La chica se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre y vió a Sakura corriendo hacia ella, seguida de Sasuke.

-No deberías andar así por la calle luego de lo que te ocurrió ayer- Le sugirió Sasuke a la pelirosa.

- ¿Qué te sucedió?- Le pregunto Tenten.

-No es nada, no te preocupes- Dijo moviendo la mano con un gesto tranquilizador –Sólo sufrí un pequeño desmayo-

-Tuvieron que llamarme para que vaya a recogerte, luego de haber estado quince minutos intentando despertarte sin éxito- Le recordó Sasuke con escepticismo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Tenten recordó algo que había leído la noche anterior.

Luego de hablar con Neji, se fue directo a su habitación y estuvo llorando por horas, hasta que llegó a una conclusión. No permitiría que las cosas terminaran de esa forma. Si no podía hablar con Neji directamente, buscaría otra forma de decirle la verdad. Comenzó investigando acerca de la técnica que había usado Kaito Hyuuga para borrarles la memoria a sus amigas. Al parecer, luego de realizar el jutsu, la persona afectada quedaría inconsciente por al menos una hora, algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que alguien se metió dentro de su cabeza. Finalmente, encontró su salvación: los efectos secundarios. Aparentemente, se podían forzar los recuerdos eliminados a salir a la luz, aunque no era una solución que funcionara en todos los casos.

La cabecilla del Clan Hyuuga debió creer que Tenten no se atrevería a desobedecerlo, pero estaba equivocado. En cuanto Temari regresara a la aldea (ya que antes de encontrarse con Sakura había pasado por su casa y leído la nota) hablaría con ella e intentaría devolverle sus recuerdos. Pero tendría que andarse con mucho cuidado. Si Kaito descubriera sus planes, o sospechara… bueno, prefería no pensar en eso.

-¿Tenten? ¿Te encuentras bien?- La castaña levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos jade de la pelirosa mirándola con preocupación.

-Si, si, estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando en algo. Lo siento pero tengo que irme. Nos vemos después. –Dio media vuelta y se alejó con rapidez.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

El transcurso de las siguientes dos semanas fueron las más duras que Tenten haya enfrentado. Ya que sólo contaba con unas semanas de embarazo, no tenía ninguna excusa para faltar a los entrenamientos con su equipo (aunque de todas maneras, no estaba segura de que hubiera podido librarse de ellas, embarazada o no) y eso implicaba encontrarse con Neji. No podía soportar verlo así. Lee y Gai-sensei tal vez no se dieran cuenta, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Parecía cansado y triste, sus ojos expresaban el dolor que sentía por dentro.

Si Temari no volvía pronto, terminaría cometiendo alguna tontería… y ahí sería ella la que sufriera de verdad.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

-Tenten… -

Demonios. Sabía que Neji no se quedaría callado para siempre, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle las cosas tan difíciles? - ¿Si?- Le dio la esplda y comenzó a recoger sus armas, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Podríamos hablar?-

-¿Estamos hablando no?- Preguntó, intentando parecer indiferente.

Estaba por recoger el último kunai, cuando Neji la tomó del brazo y la volteó, obligándola a mirarlo a la cara. –Por favor- Su voz no fue mas que un susurro, pero eso bastó para detener el corazón de Tenten por unos segundos.

-Neji… yo… -

-Disculpa, ¿Tenten?- Ambos shinobis giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con Izumo.

-Si, si, dame un momento – Se soltó del agarre del ojiperla y terminó de guardar sus armas. –Lo siento Neji, debo irme- Le dijo sin mirarlo. Fue directo a Izumo y le pidió que la siguiera. El Hyuuga soltó un suspiro y volvió a la mansión, resignado.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

-¿Ella ha… ?- Pregunto Tenten cautelosa y esperanzada al mismo tiempo.

-Si. Sabaku No Temari y Nara Shikamaru regresaron a Konoha -

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Fin del capítulo 12 **

- La próxima semana subo el siguiente capi n_n un abrazo a todos!


	14. Chapter 13

- ¡Temari! ¡Temari! – Gritaba Tenten, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta de su apartamento. Al cabo de unos segundos, esta se abrió, mostrando a Temari con una mueca entre divertida y fastidiada.

- Por kami Tenten, sólo llevamos en Konoha cinco minutos y ya estás intentando derribar la puerta – Se abrazaron y se dirigieron a la sala.

- Temari, necesito hablar contigo – Le dijo Tenten, cambiando su cara de felicidad por una más seria – Es importante. ¿Podrías llamar a Shikamaru? –

- Si, claro – La rubia subió a buscar a su novio, algo confundida. Un minuto después, bajaron y se sentaron en el sofá.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Temari… Escucha, antes de empezar, necesito saber que me creerán, ¿De acuerdo? Lo que tengo que decirles tal vez suene algo extraño, pero es la verdad –

- Tenten, sabes que confío en ti. Puedes decírnoslo – Temari miró a Shikamaru, quien se limitó a asentir, dando a entender que el también le creería.

- Bueno. Kaito Hyuuga, la cabecilla del Clan, les borró la memoria para que se olvidaran de mi relación con Neji y de que estoy esperando un bebé de él. Me amenazó diciéndome que si hablaba con él lo mataría, asique investigué un poco y descubrí que hay una manera de devolverte tus recuerdos y si lo logró me gustaría que me ayudes a arreglar las cosas – Estaba tan nerviosa que les dijo todo lo más rápido que pudo, evitando mirarlos a la cara. Dio un suspiro y levanto la vista. Shikamaru tenía su mirada perezosa de siempre, aunque el ceño ligeramente fruncido y Temari se veía como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada.

- Tenten… ¿Estás segura…? –

-Sabía que dudarías. Mira – Se levantó y se subió la remera, hasta por debajo de los senos. Su estómago estaba como siempre, pero se podía notar una ligera pancita sobresaliendo de él.

- Por kami – Susurró Temari, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

- No lo comprendo. ¿Por qué el Clan Hyuuga haría algo así? – Inquirió Shikamaru.

- Al parecer, Kaito piensa que busco el oro y el poder que posee el Clan. Eso, y considera una deshonra que alguien como yo pudiera estar vinculada a ellos – Dijo sentándose de nuevo.

- Tenten… Mira, aunque recuperáramos la memoria, no sé que podríamos hacer para ayudarte – Le dijo Temari cabizbaja.

- De eso nos encargamos después. Primero, intentemos devolver sus recuerdos –

- Si, que tan difícil puede ser – Comento Shikamaru en tono sarcástico - ¿Alguna idea? –

- Tal vez esto sirva – Tenten metió una mano dentro del bolsillo y sacó la prueba de embarazo – Estábamos juntas cuando la hice, es posible que te ayude a recordar –

Temari lo tomó y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos – Bueno, si sirve de algo, me duele la cabeza. Siento como si… una parte de mi cerebro intentara mostrarme lo que ocurrió, pero está todo borroso –

- Demonios – Suspiró la castaña – Ya sé – Se paró de nuevo, enfrente de Temari, y se levantó la remera – Toca –

- ¿Qué? –

- Sólo tócalo Temari, anda –

Levantó la mano temblorosa y la apoyó en el estómago de su amiga.

_-Tengo que contarte algo… -Dijo Tenten llena de felicidad._

_-Dime-_

_-Neji… ¡Neji me propuso matrimonio!-Dejaron de caminar y la castaña sacó un anillo del bolsillo,mostrándoselo a su amiga. La rubia estaba en shock. Cuando su cerebro finalmente logró procesar la información,se formó una sonrisa en su rostro. Ambas se miraron y se abrazaron con emoción._

_-Tenten,ya sal de ahí adentro-Le gritó Temari desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_Salió,con el test aún agarrado fuertemente entre sus manos y le dirigió a la rubia una mirada de confusión y nerviosismo._

_-¿Estás… ?-_

_-Si… -Lentamente,luego del shock inicial,logró calmarse un poco y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios._

_-Oh,por dios-Su amiga se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó-Me pregunto que dirá Neji cuando se entere… -_

_-Yo… aún no sé como se lo voy a decir a Neji. Y después de que lo haga… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-¡Al Clan! A ese maldito Clan. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán cuando se enteren? No creo que vayan directo al mercado a comprar ropa de bebé-Dijo al borde de la histeria._

_-Tranquilízate. Tal vez… no tengan que enterarse. Neji podría hacerse cargo del bebé sin que lo sepan y… -_

_-Sí,eso suena estupendo-La verdad,no la ponía muy contenta tener que ocultar al padre de su hijo._

_-Cariño,ya se que no es un cuento de hadas. Pero tu sabías en lo que te metías cuando iniciaste tu relación con Neji. La aceptaste a pesar de que sabías que en algún momento… querrían dar otro paso en la relación. Y no podrían hacerlo-Dijo tristemente._

_-Lo sé. Y no lo cambiaría por nada,pero… a veces pienso que sería lindo poder ser libres… -_

_-Vamos,no te deprimas-Se acercó a ella y la abrazó-Ahora tienes un bebé que cuidar. Tienes que ser fuerte-_

_-Sí,tienes razón. Gracias Temari-_

_La rubia cerró la puerta,dispuesta a volver con su novio y terminar lo que habían empezado,cuando golpearon la puerta._

_-¡Hinata! Que sorpresa-_

_-Hola Temari- _

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Nada,sólo quería preguntarte algo-_

_-Claro,que… -La ojiblanca pasó rápidamente su mano enfrente de los ojos de la Sabaku,y ésta cayó dormida en el suelo._

- Temari… ¡Temari! – La rubia abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su novio.

- ¿Qué…? –

- Te desmayaste –

- Tenten, lo recordé. Lo recordé todo – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando detener el dolor – Neji te había propuesto matrimonio y luego descubriste tu embarazo y… Hinata… -

- ¿Hinata? – Preguntó Tenten confusa.

- Luego de que te fuiste, cuando recibiste el análisis de sangre, apareció Hinata. No se que habrá echo, pero después de eso quedé inconsciente. De seguro subió las escaleras y te hiso lo mismo – Explicó mirando a su novio – Pero es imposible, Hinata jamás haría una cosa así. Debió ser alguien más –

- De seguro algún miembro del Clan Hyuuga, o el mismo Kaito – Opinó Shikamaru.

- Eso no importa ahora, cuando Hinata regrese intentaremos hablar con ella. Lo importante es que logramos devolverte tus recuerdos – Dijo la castaña sonriéndole a su amiga.

- Oigan, yo también estoy aquí –

- No creo que haya problema. Después de todo, la mayor parte de las cosas te las contaba yo – Le dijo su novia sacándole la lengua.

- Mendokusai –

- Cambiando de tema – Continuó Tenten – hay otro problema que necesitamos solucionar lo antes posible –

- ¿Ahora qué? – Suspiró Temari.

- Neji. Si los ve, querrá hablar con ustedes. Necesito que lo eviten a toda costa, escóndanse si es necesario. Y deben actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Si Kaito se entera que hablamos, o peor, que Temari recuperó sus recuerdos… Sólo sean discretos, ¿Sí? –

- Claro, no te preocupes – Le aseguró su amiga.

- Gracias – La abrazó – A ti también Shikamaru – Soltó a Temari y fue a abrazarlo a él –

- Para eso están los amigos –

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde. Nos vemos – Exclamó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- El que dijo que la vida es fácil, era un idiota – Suspiró Temari echándose en el sofá.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Bueno, acá está la conti, espero que les guste n_n Muchas gracias a **uchiha selena **y **Ariasujm-chan **por sus reviews :3


	15. Chapter 14

Los días que le siguieron a la reunión en casa de Temari fueron agotadores. Neji no tardo en enterarse que ella y Shikamaru habían vuelto a Konoha y se pasaba el tiempo intentando encontrarse con ellos, así fuera por la calle, en la oficina de la Hokage y hasta en el campo de entrenamiento (luego de varios días de tocar incesantemente la puerta de su casa sin recibir respuesta alguna, decidió darse por vencido y no pasarse más por allí… al menos no demasiado).

Luego de casi dos semanas, llegó a una conclusión. Estaban evitándolo.

No era una deducción tan difícil de realizar, pero al principio la descartó porque, ¿Qué motivos tendrían para no querer verlo? Analizó varias opciones, pero ninguna le resultaba del todo satisfactoria. Por ejemplo, si fuera a causa de su separación con Tenten, Temari podría tener motivos para no hablarle y, posiblemente, habría obligado al Nara a hacer lo mismo. Pero no era posible. Para empezar, el no fue el que terminó con su relación (aunque, como también se le pasó por la cabeza, tal vez el fuera el culpable de que ella lo dejara, asique no podía descartarlo del todo), por lo tanto, Temari no tenía razones para enfadarse con el. Sin embargo, y esto era lo que en verdad lo ponía ansioso, cabía la posibilidad de que ella supiera el motivo de que Tenten le hubiera puesto fin a todo. Aunque si de verdad hubiera sido su culpa, ella no se lo diría.

Luego de repasar esta y otras alternativas una y otra vez, tomó una decisión. Tal vez no fuera la mejor idea, pero era la única que tenía.

* * *

- ¡Tenten, lo juro, si no abres la puerta lo próximo que verás será un kunai dentro de tu…! –

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Tenten con el pelo suelto y ligeramente despeinado y un pijama adornado con pequeños ositos panda. Habría sido una imagen adorable, sino fuera porque parecía de muy mal humor (aunque también se podía ver que acababa de levantarse y estaba agotada).

- Temari, son las tres de la mañana – Dijo lentamente, refregándose los ojos y dejando pasar a su amiga, que arrastraba a Shikamaru detrás de ella.

Los hizo sentarse, mientras cubría sus ojos con una de sus manos, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo ella también, se quedó parada unos segundos y descubrió su rostro.

- ¿Cómo terminaba esa frase? – Le preguntó a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa y una expresión de falsa curiosidad.

- ¿A qué te…? Oh – Percatándose de que ambos la miraban expectantes, soltó una falsa risa (muy poco convincente) y se rascó despreocupadamente la cabeza – Iba a decir garganta – La castaña se cruzó de brazos y su novio soltó un bufido - ¡En serio! –

-Si, si, claro –

- Oigan – Temari estaba a punto de replicar pero guardó silencio al escuchar a su amiga – Ya se que burlarnos de la credibilidad de Temari es divertido, pero podrían decirme ¿que demonios hacen aquí? –

- Lo siento, pero es el único horario en que podemos salir de la casa sin que nos vean – Respondió Shikamaru.

- Oh, claro – Se sentó en el sofá y los miró con seriedad – Lamento que tengan que pasar por tantos problemas –

- No te preocupes cariño, no vinimos a reprocharte nada. Es que se nos está haciendo algo difícil evitar a Neji. Si no está en la puerta de casa golpeando hasta que le sangran los nudillos, está persiguiéndonos por toda Konoha. No se cuanto tiempo más podremos despistarlo… -

- Se que no es fácil, pero hasta que no se nos ocurra una manera de enfrentarnos al Clan Hyuuga… A mi también me pasa lo mismo. Cada vez que nos juntamos para entrenar, hace todo lo posible por entablar conversación. Intento ignorarlo, pero no me está resultando nada sencillo –

- Tenten, tal vez sería mejor decirle la verdad. Piénsalo, lo tendríamos de nuestro lado y sería mas fácil enfrentarnos al Clan –

- No lo sé Shikamaru – Suspiró y se tocó inconscientemente el vientre.

- Si estás preocupada por tu bebé, podemos protegerlo. Si Neji lo supiera, sería el ser mas seguro del planeta –

- No estoy tan segura. Si Neji se enterara de mi embarazo, tal vez saldría corriendo –

- No lo creo. El te ama. Sería imposible que no amara de la misma forma al pequeño que crece dentro tuyo –

- Es que… - Dejó la oración por la mitad y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Al principio Shikamaru y Temari no entendían lo que ocurría, pero un segundo después, reaccionaron igual que la castaña.

- Hay alguien afuera- Susurró Temari sacando un kunai.

Tenten la imitó y se acercó lentamente a la puerta. Giró la cabeza y vió a sus amigos cubriéndole las espaldas. Contuvo el aire unos segundos y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Cuando vio a la persona que estaba afuera, se llevo una mano a la boca, dejando caer el kunai, y abrió asustada los ojos. Shikamaru y Temari se limitaron a bajar sus armas y mirar la escena preocupados…

* * *

¿Mucho misterio? Esa era mi intención :p Espero que les haya buscado el capi! El próximo va a ser interesante… muajaja (?)

Lamento la demora u-u Muchas gracias a SaTaNaLy, Alexa Hiwatari, Ariasujm-chan y uchiha selena por sus reviews! : D


	16. Chapter 15

- Váyanse- Ordenó el recién llegado.

Shikamaru y Temari miraron con preocupación a Tenten, quien seguía de espaldas. La castaña se dio vuelta con una expresión inescrutable y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?- Le pregunto Temari a su novio luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Shikamaru sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Le tomó la mano, dándole un ligero apretón, y se dirigieron a su hogar.

Lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría.

* * *

-Neji, yo… -

- ¿Me mentiste… todo este tiempo? –

- Te juro que no fue mi intención. Si hubiera podido… -

- ¡Claro que podías! Si confiaras en mi… -

- No se trata de confianza. Por su puesto que confío en ti. Sólo intentaba protegerte –

- No necesito tu protección – Replicó con un tono mas duró del que pretendía. – Necesito que me cuentes todo Tenten. Por favor – Dijo, intentando calmarse.

- Esta bien- Lo condujo hasta donde hacía un momento se encontraba hablando con sus amigos y se sentó. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

- Antes que nada… lo que estaban hablando hace un momento… No sé si escuché bien pero, ¿estás embarazada? – Preguntó con cautela.

- Iba a decírtelo Neji. El día que terminé contigo- Dijo nerviosa, evitando mirarlo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Qué…?-

- Ese día- Lo interrumpió – ¿Recuerdas que te pedí que nos viéramos en el campo de entrenamiento? Era para decírtelo, pero… antes de verte, me encontré con alguien –

- ¿Con quién? –Preguntó Neji confundido.

- Su nombre es Takumi Hyuuga, un miembro del Clan. Me llamó para que hable con Kaito Hyuuga-

-¿La cabecilla del Clan?- Se sorprendió Neji.

-Si. Me dijo… -Intentó contener las lágrimas y continuó- El sabía acerca de nuestra relación y de mi embarazo. Dijo que yo sería una deshonra para el Clan. Me ordenó separarme de ti, me dijo que si no lo hacía te mataría- Confesó mientras comenzaba a llorar- Le borró la memoria a Temari y a Hinata, las únicas que sabían de lo nuestro y las mandó lejos por un tiempo para dejar que las cosas se asientan. Como si nunca hubiera pasado… -

- Por eso no querías hablarme- Sintió una presión en su pecho, pensando en todo lo que había sufrido Tenten por él.

-No quería acercarme a ti por temor a Kaito. Luego volvió Temari y logré que recuperara la memoria. Desde entonces ella y Shikamaru me ayudaron. Por eso ellos te evadían. No quería poner a nadie en peligro. Lo siento muchísimo Neji, en serio –

- De que estás hablando. Nada de esto fue tu culpa- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ya había olvidado como se sentía tenerla en sus brazos. La había extrañado demasiado.

- Aún no se como, pero voy a encargarme de reparar todo el daño hecho-

-Neji antes de hacer cualquier cosa… Debes tener cuidado. Nadie en el Clan puede saber que hablamos. Ya no se en quien podemos confiar-

-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado-

-Y tampoco podemos vernos mucho. Sólo en la noche, pero tienes que asegurarte que nadie te vea-

-Tenten-

-¿Sí?-

-Si tengo que seguir separado de ti, al menos déjame… - Acarició su mejilla y se acercó a ella, atrapándola rápidamente en un apasionado beso. Tal vez se debía a que no lo habían hecho por mucho tiempo, pero se sintió como su primer beso. Ambos lo necesitaban, se necesitaban, y no podían contenerse.

-Neji… para-

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo mirándola preocupado.

-Tienes que irte. Ya es tarde- No quería separarse de el, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a que los descubran. Si todo salía bien, ya tendrían tiempo para estar juntos.

- De acuerdo. Pero dime una cosa. Esto significa que estamos juntos de nuevo, ¿no?- Preguntó algo nervioso.

La castaña sonrió –Por supuesto-Se acercó a él y le besó la frente- Ahora vete. Ya te haré saber cuando puedes venir de nuevo, ¿sí? –

El Hyuuga asintió y salió, pronto perdiéndose de vista.

_Tal vez ahora… no pierda del todo las esperanzas…_

* * *

Al fin pude subir el capi u-u ¡perdón por la espera! Espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
